Similar
by Lizkizz
Summary: Spencer and Aiden have been best friends for twelve years. But what happens when Aiden suspects his girlfriend, Ashley, of cheating on him? With another girl. It's detective Spencer to the rescue; and the drama will ensue.
1. When It Comes

_**Chapter One: **__When It Comes_

If you asked me right now..

"Spencer Carlin, what do you hate most in this world?"

The answer would not be a what; it would be a who. However, it's not just any "who".

It would be a girl.

A girl who's known for her beauty, for her charm, for her rich and lavish lifestyle. A girl who can make you fall in love with her in an instant and snap your world right in two (not that I've experienced it, or anything of the sort). A girl who notices no one but herself.

A girl named Ashley Davies.

Who is Ashley Davies, you may ask? I'll describe her in three words.

Valedictorian. Cheerleader. Bitch.

Is that descriptive enough for you?

Okay, so maybe my hatred is a little unjustified. But hell, I just don't like her. And it doesn't help that she's dating my best friend. So I HAVE to deal with her.

"SPENCER!"

Oh, and speaking of my best friend. There he goes yelling at me again.

"Yes Princess Aiden?" I say smugly.

"Spence, for reals. Don't call me that anymore. We're not five." Aiden says with a small pout. It's almost semi-adorable. But, hello, ew. Boy parts.

"Aiden, if you ever happen to say the phrase 'for reals' again, I will seriously question your sexuality. But seeing as you're dating the cheerwhore, anything's possible with you." I reply.

He throws a French fry at my head before returning to his "man pout".

This is what most of our relationship consists of. Silly banter about sexuality and our vivid past. But the second Ashley is even mentioned he shuts up and refuses to talk about her.

"Hey big guy?" I ask cautiously.

Aiden looks up with a serious expression on his face. For good reason too. I never call him 'big guy' unless I think there's something wrong.

"Yeah Teddy?" slips out of his partially open mouth. A rush of memories flow back to me with those two words. Taking me back to a place I thought had been long pushed away.

* * *

_When Aiden and I were five, we were inseparable. We spent our weekends together running around and jumping in the pool and watching PB & J Otter. Our parents went on vacation together, and we even spent all our holidays together. Our parents were convinced that we would eventually end up together._

_We even thought that. In sixth grade, we tried to date but it didn't work. At the time I didn't understand why I never liked it when Aiden wrapped his arms around me in a way that wasn't mean to be friendly. I never understood why I couldn't kiss him. I told him all this; and of course he immediately didn't understand and thought that it would "wreck" our friendship if we were to split up._

_After that we didn't talk for a while. More like six months. Finally, I confronted him about the whole situation and told him that I still loved him. Even if it's not in the way that he expected or even wanted. He acted like any true gentleman would._

_He bought me ice cream and we watched a re-run of S Club 7._

_Well maybe not like most gentleman, but still._

_I looked over at him and informed him that he would always be the "big guy I run too when everything goes wrong". The next words would forever be engraved in my memory._

_"I'll be your big guy, as long as you'll always be my Teddy Bear."_

* * *

I'm pulled out of my stupor by a silent Aiden, who's still waiting for my question.

"Why won't you talk about Ashley?'

Aiden looks down at his half empty plate, then back up at me with pure sadness in his eyes.

"I think she's cheating on me…"

WHAT? Oh hell no. The cheerwhore is not going to fuck with my best friend. I stand up rapidly, slinging French fries everywhere while I'm at it.

"Oh, the bitch is so going down." I protest loudly whilst heading for the exit.

Aiden stands up quickly and stops me before I can get to my car.

"Stop Spencer! Don't do anything you're going to regret later." He states bluntly.

"Oh I'm not going to regret it one bit."

"Spence, yes you are. Don't do anything to her. Just let it go."

"How can I fucking let it go when you're girlfriend is out screwing another guy?" I spit out.

"Spence, that's why I need you're help. I don't think she's cheating on me with another guy." He replies with a smart look.

"Uh, not following.." I state.

He gives me a blank stare-which I totally don't get by the way. Why in the hell would she not be cheating on him with another guy? Who else would she be-

"Oh my! She's gay?" I blurt out loud.

Aiden hushes me with a swift hand over my mouth.

"Spencer, shut up! I don't want the world to find out. I need you to find out if she is or not." He says the last part quietly.

I push his hand away from my mouth and just stare at him.

"Really Aiden? You're going to use me-your lesbian best friend-to find out if your own girlfriend is hot for other girls?" I reply with a semi-look of disgust.

He looks at me with a pleading look.

"Please Spencer. I need to know."

I'm stuck. Truly stuck. Should I be the good friend and go against all my morals and beliefs, just to befriend the worst person in the world? Or throw away twelve years of friendship, just to keep my sanity?

I look at Aiden with hate/love.

"Fine. But don't expect me to actually like her, or even really be nice to her. I'm there for purely observational purposes."

Oh God. What have I gotten myself into.

_**Authors Notes: **_I haven't written a story in so long, and I'm not exactly sure what I'm getting myself into right now. All I know is that I miss me some Spashley action. I'm not happy about the start; but never fear Ashley will be introduced in the next chapter. The Aiden and Spencer relationship is very crucial in this story. Oh yeah, flashbacks are in_ italics._

Leave me questions, comments, and even suggestions [take it easy though, I'm feeling sensitive today :)]

Liz

P.S. I own a shiny laptop and that's about it. I'll never own South of Nowhere or it's absolutely stunning characters.


	2. Take It With You

_**Chapter Two: **__Take It With You_

As a pronounced lesbian throughout most of my teen years, I was never truly liked by my peers. Even though one might think:

"Hey, you grew up in California. Isn't that like an automatic 'yay gay' state?"

Hah. Yeah right. But hey, I have a killer best friend and a really horrible situation that I just got myself into. So it sort of evens out, right? Because truth be told, I have absolutely no clue how to go about finding out if THE Ashley Davies is secretly a flaming homosexual.

I don't even know where Aiden came up with this idea in the first place.

After Aiden and I were finished eating lunch he drove me home and I set up my plans for Operation: Get Close To Ashley And Find Out If She Likes Females. Okay, so maybe the title needs a little work. But it's exactly what my predicament is about.

I'm just about to start researching our dear little Davies when my obnoxious brother Glen barges in my room and starts rifling through my stuff.

"Damn. I knew I put it in here earlier."

I shut my laptop quietly and turn around to get a better look at my brother as he starts to crawl under my bed.

"Glen, I hate to be so crude. But what the fuck are you doing crawling under my bed?"

"Oh hey baby sis. I didn't even see you there. Have you seen my stash of porn?" He says with a disgusting smile on his face.

I'm completely dumbfounded and I just stare at him in disbelief. He turns around and screams rather loudly "AHA. There it is. I knew I stashed it in here" as he pulls out a black bag from the very back of my closet.

"GLEN! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" I scream as I bolt from my computer chair and chase him down the stairs and throughout the whole house.

Glen stops abruptly when he enters the kitchen and I slam into the back of him with full force.

"Ouch Glen. What the hell?" I say while rubbing my forehead from the blunt force trauma that was caused by my brothers protruding shoulder blades.

"Spencer Carlin, watch your mouth." My mother reprimands from behind the island in the kitchen.

Glen steps to the side and I get a glimpse of the reason why he stopped in the first place.

"Ashley?" I question cautiously.

That's right. THE Ashley Davies (aka The girl I loathe) is sitting behind the bar having an in-depth conversation with my mother. She looks up to meet my eyes and gives me a small smile.

"Hey Spencer. I was wondering if we could actually have a talk. Just you and me?" She asks while still smiling towards my mother.

"Um. Sure, lets just go out back." slips out of my mouth while I watch her stand up and give me a stunning nose crinkling smile.

What the hell was that? Am I getting butterflies? My name is Spencer Carlin! I don't get butterflies. Butterflies are for pansies. Oh hell, she's looking at me.

"Are you coming? Cause I'm pretty sure I don't know my way around this house as well as you do." She asks with a raised eyebrow and a small smile gracing her lips.

"Um, yeah. Sorry, I was spacing." I state with confidence.

"I can see that." She coyly smiles at me and then follows my lead.

* * *

We've been sitting on the pool deck for a good five minutes and nothing has been said. It's getting fairly awkward.

Carlin, man up and say something!

"So, can I ask what you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask, breaking the awkward silence.

"You can. But I might not answer."

Ugh! Really?

She looks at me with a small smile and says "I'm just kidding, so don't worry Carlin. I actually need to ask you something about Aiden."

"Okay…" comes my cautious reply.

She looks down and back up with something that looks like sorrow in her eyes.

"Has he told you anything about our relationship?" She asks caustically.

I give her a sidelong glance and immediately notice her defeated posture.

"No. He doesn't really say much to me about you. Why?" I reply while moving over to the pool lounger that she's resting in.

She gives me a small smile and replies "I think he's mad at me because I've been distant with him lately."

I take a deep breath and look at her, giving my silent permission for her to continue.

"About two weeks ago we went out to dinner. You know, the normal 'fancy dinner and walk on the beach' type date?" She kind of giggled after she said that.

"Wait a second. Did Ashley Davies just giggle?" I ask while beaming and getting a small push away from her.

"Anyways. We were walking down the beach and he just grabbed my hand and told me that he loved me; and I don't know what was wrong. But I just couldn't say it back. I just smiled at him and squeezed his hand. I just couldn't say 'it' back." She finishes while burying her head in her hands.

I sigh loudly and look at her with apprehension. I mean she looks really defeated and I have no idea what to do.

"Ashley, I know that we've had our differences in the past. But, I'm really sorry that your having this issue." I start cautiously.

"I want you to know that I'll be here for you to talk to, whenever you need a friend."

I lean over and lift her head up slowly while staring into her deep brown eyes-which might I say, I've never noticed how beautiful they really are.

FOCUS CARLIN!

Damn it. Anyways, back to subject. Something about eye staring. Oh yeah, I look deep into her brown eyes and give her another silent reassurance, which was welcome with another one of her nose crinkling smiles.

"Spency and Ashy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" shouts a now present Glen, who just happened to walk into the Davies-Carlin stare down.

I stand up and chase my brother off the balcony, while screaming things I'm pretty sure you could only imagine.

* * *

"You have my number, right?"

"Yeah, I just saved it."

"Good"

"Yeah"

"Well I'll see you later Carlin."

"Okay. Later Davies."

Ashley gives me a smile as she walks out my front door and heads over to her Porsche. Right before she reaches her car she turns around and shouts "You're not what I expected Carlin."

I wave and give her a big grin while shouting "I could say the same thing about you Davies."

I turn back around and walk into my house. Jogging up to my room, I can't help but regret my decision to crush little Miss Davies love bubble.

Damn. What have I gotten myself in to?

_**

* * *

Authors Notes: **_I was so overwhelmed with emails this morning, full of notification of people who favorited this story and set up a story alert that I decided to post this early. I know it's a little slow; but I've been so distracted lately. I figured I would show my appreciation.

Thanks for the reviews. They keep me inspired. You guys rock.

Liz

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing relating to South of Nowhere. I really wish that I did though…


	3. Fancy Footwork

_**Chapter 3: **__Fancy Footwork_

Glen was driving me to school the day after Ashley and I's little "talk". If that's what you really want to call it. To say that I was royally confused by Miss Davies would have been the understatement of the year. I mean, what compelled her to ask me about these types of things? She has her little cheerbreeders to do the consoling with. Hmm, things are getting heavy fast. I need to find Aiden and back out of this soon.

"Spence, will you get out of the car. You've been staring at that damn tree for like five minutes now." Glen yells before he slams the door of the car. "Oh, and don't touch the windows. I just got the car detailed."

"Glen, maybe if you stopped getting it on with Madison in your car after basketball games, then you wouldn't have to deal with detailing your car every week." I smugly grin, while watching my brothers face falter.

He shoots me a dirty look then turns off towards the quad to find his girlfriend.

Glen and Madison had been dating since Sophomore year; surprisingly, it was the same year that Glen made Varsity on the basketball team. However, before that Madison had been practically pawing at Aiden, without any regards to his obvious attraction to another person on the cheerleading squad.

In freshman year, all Aiden wanted to do was date Ashley Davies. But she wouldn't give him the time of day. That is, until Sophomore year; when Ashley's half-sister Kyla came into the picture and turned her world upside down. She started going out with my best friend and invaded my life as well, making me hate her even more.

However, after yesterday, I'm not exactly sure how I feel about her anymore. She's an actual human being with feelings. I would've never imagined.

I shake the feeling of Ashley Davies and head into the quad.

Damn, it's cold. Why in the hell did I decide that I wanted to wear skinny jeans on the coldest day that Los Angeles has seen in like 20 years. Oh that's right, I'm a sucker for fashion. Fuck this cold weather.

I turn to head towards the administration building when a figure jogging towards me in white yells at me to stop. I turn around and find a smiling and half-frozen Ashley Davies stop in front of me. She pulls her Northface around her tighter and holds out a steaming cup of coffee.

"They gave me the wrong order at Starbucks this morning. I was wondering if you wanted it." She offers while still holding out the warm cup of coffee.

"Sure," I take the cup but still being suspicious, "you didn't do anything to it, did you?"

She just looks at me and laughs.

"No silly, it's kind of a thank you gesture for yesterday." She responds simply.

Oh.

"Oh," I reply shyly "thank you."

"You're quite welcome." She gives me another one of her nose crinkling smiles and my stomach flips a little.

We kind of stand there for a few more minutes until I decide that I'm way too cold to stand out here and have an awkward "stand and not talk" with Ashley Davies.

"I was just about to go to the Admin office." I leave the sentence open.

"Oh, well I have to talk to Coach Robertson about joining the basketball team." She states as she briskly walks past me and towards the warm and inviting administration office.

I run to catch up with her and grab her hand to turn her around, "You're joining girl's basketball this year?"

She smiles at me and looks down at our hands, that are still clasped together.

"Yeah. I think it'll be fun."

"Well, what about cheerleading?" I reply smartly.

"Hm. A girl only lives once. Plus, I'm sick of Madison and all her bullshit. Might as well join a team and do something productive, right?"

I smile at her and drop our hands. We're still locked in a gaze when I notice a person walk up to us and grab Ashley from the side.

"Hey babe," Aiden looks at his girlfriend and gives her a chaste kiss on her cheek "I've been looking all over the school for you. Did you get my texts?"

Looking at the exchange made me want to throw up. However, being the all-seeing being that I am, I noticed how Ashley's posture changed from inviting to tense the second that Aiden wrapped his arms around her. Have I not been noticing this? Or is this all new for them?

Ashley, still in Aiden's grip, sighs loudly while putting on a fake smile and turning around in the arms of her boyfriend. "Actually, I was just talking to Spencer here about joining the basketball team."

Aiden gives me a skeptical look and smiles at his girlfriend, "That's great. I'll see you in English, but can you give us a minute, please? I need to talk to Spency here for a minute."

Ashley nods her head and weasels her way out of Aiden's grip while moving a safe distance away before he can kiss her again.

"Okay, I'll see you later babe," she nods towards Aiden "and it was fun talking to you again Spencer."

With that, little Miss Davies walks away while still tugging at her Northface.

"'It was fun talking to you AGAIN Spencer'? What the hell was that about Spence?" Aiden turns on his best inquisitive face.

"It was nothing. She came over and we talked about basketball yesterday." I lie smoothly. Why was I lying to my best friend of twelve years to cover for a girl I'm not even friends with?

Aiden gives a me a doubtful look and pulls out his cell phone to check the time.

"It's 7:25. We better head to class." He states while shoving his Sidekick back into his pocket. I grab his arm and give him a reassuring smile.

"Listen Aiden, if anything was wrong with her, I would let you know."

Lies! They're all fucking lies!

"Good. Lets head to math!" He shakes free of my grip and skips off to the staircase.

"Damn Aiden. You're so fucking gay!" I yell out as I sprint down the hall to catch my best friend.

Leaving all thoughts of a certain brunette in the very back of my mind.

* * *

"MISS CARLIN! Wake up!"

I'm pulled out of my slumber by my ancient looking chemistry teacher.

"Can you tell me what Avogadros's Law stated?" She asks me with a slight grin on her face.

Old bat thinks that she can catch me off guard. Yeah right, I'm a chem wiz!

"Avogrado's Law states that any two ideal gases, at the same temperature, pressure, and volume, contain the same number of molecules." I reply in a nonchalant manner.

"That's correct," she starts slowly "but if I catch you dosing off again in my class, it'll be detention for you Miss Carlin."

I just give her a bored head nod and return to my reading of Slaughterhouse-Five. I've read it like seven times and it still gets me every time. I'm distracted by my phone vibrating violently in my pocket indicating that I have a text message.

Are you some kind of whiz kid? - Ashley

I smile and type back a response to the brunette who's sitting only three seat away from me.

I don't know. What do you think? :P - Spencer

I watch her pull out her iPhone and smile at the text message before she turns around and directs her smile at me.

The bell rings and I make my way out of the classroom, but I'm stopped by a hand that's suddenly grabbing onto my long sleeve. I turn my head and smile at the girl who's slowly making her way into my heart.

"Are you stalking me?" I ask while giving her a wide smile.

"Do you want me to be?" She asks flirtatiously.

I lift my hands up in a motion of surrender before giving her another smile, "Nope, you're not really my cup of tea."

She chuckles at that statement, and stands up gathering her books.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you at tryouts?" She questions silently.

"I'll be looking for you." I grin at her as she starts to walk away.

I watch her walk out of the room before I slump down in an empty chair feeling really drained.

"_Punk Bitch (Cause I've seen it before), Punk Bitch (And I don't care anymore), Punk Bitch (And I just want you to know). Punk Bitch"_

"Damn it Aiden. Why the hell are you calling me right now?" I yell at my phone but never answering it. I hit the ignore button and lay my head down on the desk.

Slowly drifting off to sleep…

_**

* * *

Authors Notes: **_This chapter was really easy to write, and I like how it turned out. However, I'm having issues developing Aiden and Ashley as a couple. Maybe, because I don't like them as a couple in the first place. Oh well, thanks again to all who added this story to there favorites/story alerts. You rock.

_**To my faithful reviewer slushyy: **_If It wasn't for you this chapter might not have been out for a couple more days. I love reading your reviews. And there's a lot more to the story of Ashley and Aiden; but like I said before, there relationship is sooooo hard to write. Thank you for both of your reviews. You're amazing.

Love,

Liz

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own South of Nowhere or 3OH!3's song "Punk Bitch". I have a cat though. He's kind of fluffy.


	4. Giving Up the Gun

_**Chapter Four:** Giving Up the Gun_

"Spencer? Carlin is that you?"

A hand reaches out and shakes me from my sleep. Gee, thanks random stranger.

"Spencer, come on and wake up," The voice continues making me grunt in response "Schools been out for like half an hour."

What?

I jerk awake and look at the person who woke me up.

"Kyla Woods? What are you doing here?" I question, though groggily I might add.

She chuckles at my reaction and takes a seat next to me. I look around and notice that I'm still in my chemistry classroom, and it's still empty. Stealing a glance over at Kyla I notice how similar her and Ashley look.

"Well I was supposed to come and take a make-up quiz after school today, but it looks like Gallagher isn't in here so I should probably get going." She states while shrugging her shoulders and picking up her bag.

"You're in chemistry this year? I thought that it was only open to Juniors." I question naturally.

She smiles at me before responding "Yeah. But I took advanced classes back in Baltimore before I moved out here to stay with my dad."

"Oh. So how do you like L.A. so far?" I ask trying to be polite.

"Um. It's okay. I mean, dad's cool and Christine is okay most days. But Ashley can be…" She trails off silently.

"A bitch?" I smile.

With that, Kyla busts out laughing and turns her chair around to face mine.

"Yeah. I'm assuming you don't like her too much?"

"Well, she's dating my best friend. I have to be skeptical of her." I counter easily.

Kyla gives me a funny look and a small frown appears on her lips. That's weird.

"Why the frown?" I ask.

She looks up at me and shrugs quickly, "Nothing, I always though that there was something going on with you and Aiden."

I give her a strange look and laugh quietly while shaking my head.

"What?" She asks quickly.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just guessing that you haven't really heard much about me, huh?"

She shakes her head at me and silently nods for me to continue.

"I'm gay. Like a flaming homosexual. I like girls. Like a lot." I continue while smiling.

Let's just say, the look on her face was priceless. Oh God, I hope that I didn't scare her. I turn my head down and lose the cocky smile that I was wearing before.

I'm guessing that Kyla saw the look of worry on my face and quickly put her hand on my on my shoulder, "Don't worry Spencer. I'm not freaked out or anything. I just never saw it coming."

I laugh at her statement and give a look before simply saying "Seriously Kyla? I'm pretty open and obvious about it."

She smiles at me and stands up and offers her hand out to allow me to stand up as well.

"I would've never guessed."

I send her a stunning smile and I walk out of the classroom with her in tow.

"It was nice finally talking to you." Kyla starts while holding out her hand, "I hope that we get to do it again someday."

I laugh at her statement and return her hand shake, "The pleasure was all mine."

We both chuckle and she turns around and starts to walk down the hall, but before she turns the corner I notice that she's on the phone already with somebody.

"She sure likes to talk, huh?" I shrug my shoulders and turn towards the gym to find my goofball brother.

* * *

"What the fuck Glen?" I scold him while holding my phone to my ear.

"_Sorry Spence. I made plans with Maddy and I thought you had already gone home." _He starts defensively.

"Did you even think about calling me?" I ask him impatiently.

I hear noises in the background followed by a loud thump, _"Listen Spencer, I'm kind of busy here…you know studying with Madison and all. Can't you call mom or dad to pick you up?"_

"Glen, you're a fucktard. You realize that dad's in San Diego for a conference and mom is working a full twelve hours tonight?" I correct my stupid brother, "and seriously don't even answer the phone when you're "studying" with Madison."

"_Sorry Spencer. You're out of luck." _He says right before I hear another loud thump.

"Ugh!" I close my phone rather violently before dropping down onto a bench in the middle of the quad.

Why did Clay have to move so far away? I mean, Boston? Really? I just wish that someone was here to help me through all my problems. And someone who could give me insight with this whole Aiden and Ashley situation. Then, there's the whole Ashley and I situation; which I'm not even sure should be classified as a situation. But there's still something, right?

I let out a long sigh and look up and see a direct view of Kyla opening the trunk of a brand new black Mercedes McLaren 722 GT.

Might I say, damn!

Maybe I can ask her for a ride. I mean we are semi-friends.

I stand up and shoulder my canvas messenger bag before walking over to Kyla and her amazing car.

* * *

Kyla was kind enough to give me a ride home after I found out that Glen had left me to go "study" with Madison.

Yeah, more like study the anatomy of each other. Ugh! I get the chills just thinking about them.

Kyla looks over at me with a slightly amused expression, "You okay there, Carlin?"

"Huh?" I look up stupidly.

She just laughs and points at the goosebumps slowly forming on my arms.

"Oh yeah, those. I just had a very disturbing mental image of Madison and Glen exploring the anatomy of the human body." I finish with a grimace on my face.

She laughs loudly and slowly turns to me with a glint in her eye.

"No wonder Ashley talks about you all the time. You're hilarious." She states.

"Why thank you Miss Wo-wait a second. Ashley talks about me," I point my thumb to my chest to emphasize me point, "all the time?"

"Oh yeah. I think you're the reason why she's dropping cheerleading to go into basketball. She said you guys were close." Kyla looks at me, a little stunned by my reaction.

"Why do you sound shocked by this?" She asks innocently.

I look at her, decide the best route to take, then respond with a simple "No reason. Just curious that she thinks so highly of me."

"Well she does. I can see why though. You're quite fun to be around." She flashes a smile my way before turning on the radio and filling the car with Avril Lavigne.

"Kyla, do you seriously listen to Avril Lavigne?" I ask feigning seriousness.

She frowns, and then picks up on my sarcasm, "Oh come on Spencer. Don't tell me you don't know every word to this song.

I laugh and start singing along with her as she speeds down the highway.

_"Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated_

__

I see the way you're acting like you're someone else, gets me frustrated

Life's like this, and you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty.

_Promise that I'll never gonna find you fake it. No, no, no" _

_**

* * *

Authors Notes: **_So, I felt compelled to write this chapter because I really want to move the story along and somehow I'm stuck with one part. However, have no fear. I will get out of this funk soon. Thank God for three day weekends. I've decided I'm going to give a shout out to one reviewer that stood out to me for each chapter. As to not clog up authors notes with useless crap (You mean like this? Oh shut up, me). Anyways, here it goes…

_**To imaferrari:**_ Wow! Nice insight. To answer your questions in one shot here: Ashley was first seeking out Spencer to talk about her problems with Aiden, however she wants to get closer to Spencer even though she has no idea why she wants to. Her situation with her "friends" will be explained later. And Kyla's entrance to her life and what Kyla symbolizes ( **Ex: **younger sibling getting more attention), ultimately led her to Aiden. That's why everything is rocky with Aiden and Ashley. Even though Aiden is oblivious and Ashley isn't sure what she wants.

I'm thinking about writing a chapter with Ashley's point of view. Thoughts? Or ideas? I'd like to get everyone's opinion, because for me, it's easier to write Ashley because I relate better with her mindset. Thanks again for all the favorites/story alerts.

Love,  
Liz

_**Disclaimer: **_Still have the cat, he's still pretty fluffy. But I'll never own South of Nowhere or any music that decides to jump in my stories. (This gets repetitive and boring)


	5. Everything We Had

**Here's a little taste of Ashley Davies. Enjoy**

_**Chapter Five: **__Everything We Had_

I love Aiden. I love Aiden. I love Aiden. I love-

Ah, screw it. I can't keep telling myself these things when I can't even convincingly make it true to the outside world. Even for the sake of my relationship. The sake of my reputation. It's all way too complicated.

After my little slip in chemistry, I can't seem to get a particular blond out of my mind though. I mean, not only is she smart, but she's really nice and sweet.

_Ashley Davies, don't you dare say that. She's your boyfriends best friend. Plus, she's a girl._

Oh conscience, shut up for like three seconds, please?

"Fuck." I sigh out loudly and lay back down on my bed.

"_If you let her see that fancy footwork; show her that you're not that shy"_

I let out another sigh and reach over to pick up my vibrating phone off of my cluttered nightstand.

_Kyla_

"Hello bitch." I say with a slight smile on my face.

Kyla lets out a small chuckle, _"You'll never believe who I just woke up/had a conversation with."_

"Thomas Jefferson?" I question sarcastically.

"_Ashley, I'm not even going to question your obsession with dead presidents. And no, it was someone much cooler than Thomas Jefferson." _She stops, only increasing my frustration.

"Well spill it already. I'm only getting older over here."

"_Spencer Carlin." _She says simply.

My heart goes into overdrive when she utters that simple name, "What do you mean 'woke up/had a conversation with'?" I question.

"_Like, she was passed out in Gallagher's class. So, I woke her up and we got to talking."_

"Oh." Is all that I reply with "Are you coming home right after school? I want to talk to you about something."

I hear her trunk slam shut and some shuffling before she replies with, _"Yeah, I planned on it at least. Oh wait, Spencer's walking over here. I'll see what she wants and I'll text you in a minute. Later bitch."_

With that, she hangs up the phone leaving me shocked at the abrupt end of our conversation. Wait a minute, does Kyla have a crush on Spencer? That bitch.

My phone vibrates and I open it up to read the short message Kyla sent me.

_I'm giving Spencer a ride home. I'll be home in a bit._

Ugh…

* * *

I'm sitting on my couch watching re-runs of Veronica Mars when I hear the front door open and a not-too-graceful Kyla make her way into the living room.

"You know, for a dancer, you sure are loud?" I quip easily at her.

"Hm. And for a cheerleader, you're looking mighty gay today." She sends me a large grin before plopping down next to me and grabbing the bucket of popcorn. "Veronica Mars, really Ash?"

"It's my guilty pleasure." I reply defensively, "Anyways, how was your little car ride with Spencer?"

Kyla gives me a sidelong glance, "Oh Ashley, don't even play dumb with me. Just admit it; you like Spencer Carlin."

"Kyla, shut up really. I'm not into Spencer Carlin, alright? She's Aiden's best friend and I would never do that to him. Even if I'm not really interested in him at all." I finish quietly.

"Well you talk about her all the time; even though I know you guys aren't even really friends. And with Aiden, are you ever going to break up with him?" She questions.

"I have to sooner or later," I sigh loudly and lay my head on the soft throw pillow next to my head "He's going to question me on why I haven't said 'I love you' back."

"That's because you love Spencer Carlin!" Kyla sing-songs.

I throw the pillow at her head before hitting pause and turning around to face her.

"I just want to get to know her. How is she so open about everything?" I question quietly

Kyla looks at me with sorrow in her eyes, "I don't know. Maybe you should talk to her about it. She's really cool though; we had some fun conversations."

I laugh at her easily, "She's fun to be around. Why did you even talk to her in the first place?"

"Well seeing as you've talked about her for the last three months, I might as well get to know the girl who's captured my dear sisters heart." She chuckles and grins at me again, "How long have you guys even been talking?"

I duck my head down, "Technically two days."

I've never heard my sister laugh as loud as she just did. Oh great, now I'm getting laughed at.

"Listen Ashley, these things take time. But Spencer seems like a loyal person; she's not going to turn on Aiden for some girl. And plus, I think that she hates cheerleaders." Kyla finishes.

"Don't stereotype. I'm much more than a cheerleader." I counter.

Kyla shakes her head, "Yeah, you're a reformed cheerleader who's about to make a commitment to the basketball team so that she can get closer to her girl crush."

Wow, that does sound kind of foolish.

"What happened with Madison though? You guys haven't talked in like a month." Kyla questions inquisitively.

"Well, I kind of got pissed at her; and we sort of got into a huge fight." I look up at Kyla and see her accusing brown eyes stare at me.

"What did you guys fight about?"

"Um, well I'm not really sure how to explain this without it seeming hypocritical. But, she sort of hit-on Aiden." I say with shame.

Kyla sighs out loud and shakes her head.

"Hypocritical? Yes. But, it's very understandable. I mean you have a reputation to hold up." Kyla starts, "But, listen to me; and listen good, you need to figure out what you want before you go and get into something that you're going to regret later."

I nod in agreement at her.

"Plus, I don't want you to be unhappy. You are my sister." Kyla states happily before opening up her arms for a hug.

I lean across the couch and wrap myself around my sister.

She's not as bad as I thought she was going to be. That is until she throws a popcorn kernel at my head.

"Oh you're so fucking dead, Kyla."

She laughs along with me as we have a popcorn battle with Veronica Mars still paused in the background.

* * *

I've been staring at my phone for like twenty minutes, trying to make a decision. One that will affect my whole life.

Okay, so maybe not my whole life. But, it will affect my current relationships. Maybe Kyla is right, maybe I need to just figure out what I want before I start jumping into things.

However, I think I already know what I want. I just need to press the call button. Somehow, I can't bring myself to the button though.

I scroll down to another number and take a breath before hitting the call icon.

The phone rings twice before the person on the other end answers with a soft "Hello."

"Hey Spencer, it's Ashley."

_**

* * *

Author's Notes: **_I had trouble finishing out the chapter. Deciding which path to take Ashley down was surprisingly harder than I thought that it was going to be. This chapter is shorter than the others, but I felt that it showed a fairly good representation on what I wanted Kyla and Ashley to be. It also shows how Kyla was testing Spencer. Now, onto the review response…

_**To Cheruth: **_Ash is now fully accepting of her attraction to Spencer. But I have a feeling you're not going to like what she does next. And as for dating someone close to Spencer; I think that Ash was more interested in dating someone popular but stayed around because of Spence (Subconsciously, of course).

Back to Spencer next chapter. Thanks again for all the reviews/story alerts/favorites. I love you all.

Love,  
Liz

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing relating to South of Nowhere, or Chromeo's "Fancy Footwork".


	6. From the Valley to the Stars

_**Chapter 6:**__ From the Valley to the Stars_

Kyla Woods is the most amazing person to talk to in the world. She even beats out Aiden; but if you ever tell him that I said that I'll seriously go kick something. It's not that Aiden is bad to talk too or anything, he's just…a guy. A big and muscular popular guy with a sad feminine air about him. I always swore that he was gay.

I'm so confused with him at the moment though. How could he think Ashley is dating another girl? She's shown no interest in anyone outside of me-wait a second!

Oh no. No, no, no, no! This can't be happening. This so can not be happening.

_But Spencer, think about it. She talks about you to her sister, she's dropping cheerleading to join the basketball team (which you're a part of), she flirts with you, and the biggest one of all is that she doesn't love Aiden. She said so herself!_

I fling myself onto my bed and scream into my pillow.

"URGH!" resonates silently through my room.

My phone vibrates next to me. I pick it up and instantly feel like I'm about to throw up when I see the name that flashes across the screen.

"Hello." I answer softly.

"_Hey Spencer. It's Ashley."_ Ashley's voice sounds inviting and warm. Like usual.

How do I respond to her? How does one respond to anything once they figure out something drastic about that person?

"Oh hey. What's up?" Smooth Carlin. Real smooth

She laughs and coughs to clear her throat, _"I kind of need your help with something,"_

"Okay, what kind of something?" I question.

She lets out a short sigh, _"Well Aiden and I are going to be celebrating our 5 month anniversary _(insert an eye roll from me here), _and I was wondering if you would help me out in setting up something special for him."_

Huh? Am I getting punk'd? Is my gaydar broken?

"You want me to help you set up something special for Aiden?" I question stupidly.

"_Of course. I mean, who knows him better than you? Plus, we could talk basketball." _She suggests.

I'm not following, "But, I thought you were still having a problem with your little 'dilemma'." I start

Ashley stays silent for a little bit then replies softly, _"I have to make things right with him, Spence. And I think that you're the only one who's going to be able to help me do that."_

Oh my God. Why do you do this to me? Why did you have to make her so perfect?

_Hold up! I thought you hated her, Spency! Stick to your morals._

"Oh for real. Fuck my morals!" I shout out loud without realizing that Ashley is still on the line.

"_Uh, Spencer. Are you talking to yourself?"_ She laughs out.

I fake a really cheesy laugh to pass off my little outburst, "Caught me in the act. So helping you with Aiden, huh?"

"_If you wouldn't mind." _She politely adds.

"Okay then. I'm in; but no funny business, okay?" I add, covering all my exits.

"_Deal." _She states simply, _"I have to go though. Mom and Kyla want to go shopping."_

"I'll talk to you later?" I inquire.

"_You bet." _And with that she hangs up the phone, leaving me even more confused than I was before we started our conversation.

I flop down on my bed and flip open my phone. I hit number three on my speed dial and wait for the familiar voice to pick up the phone.

"Come get me; right now." I say before shutting my phone violently.

* * *

I'm sitting in the bed of Aiden's red Chevy Silverado, sipping on a vanilla milkshake, and pondering the meaning of life and love.

Okay, not really life and love. More like lust and reality. I look over at my best friend, who's been silent the entire time that I've been in the truck. He came and picked me up with no questions asked and even got milkshakes without me asking.

Milkshakes are my comfort food. I think they're his too. We run on a pretty similar brainwave; I guess that explains how we're both attracted to the same brunette.

Aiden looks over at me and takes another sip of his strawberry milkshake, "Hey Spence, what's wrong?"

I duck my head down. Because reality just hit me; full force frontal facial attack.

She loves him. There's no other explanation. She's just not able to say it right now. Don't we all get to that point in our relationship where we're so afraid to give ourselves to another person that we shut them out completely?

"I don't think Ashley is cheating on you, Aid. I think she's as straight as an arrow, and that she's madly in love with you." I state, feeling so emotionally drained after saying that. He smiles at me, never noticing the single tear that's running down my face.

"Really?" Aiden asks with joy.

I shake my head and watch as my best friend stands up from the tailgate and jumps around for joy.

"Aiden?" I start, but he's still jumping around and not noticing me, "AIDEN!"

He stops and looks up at me, "Yeah Spence?"

"Don't push her. Let her come to you." I finalize my point.

He nods his head as a silent promise and jogs over to me, wrapping me up in his strong arms, "Thanks Spence."

I bury myself into his strong chest, "You're welcome, big guy."

With that Aiden lets go of me and climbs back up onto the tailgate, completely oblivious to my sudden mood shift.

* * *

By the time that Aiden dropped me off back at my house it was nearing eleven o'clock. I knew that mom and dad were going to be pissed at me for staying out after curfew (even if they weren't here, Glen would rat on me. That ass.), so I walked through the backyard with every intention on entering the house through the kitchen and sneaking my way upstairs.

However, my plans at being incognito sort of backfired when I tripped over a random lawn gnome and watched the remainder of my milkshake go flying across the grass.

"You never were the graceful type." My father's voice resonates softly across the dim lit lawn.

"Oh hey daddy. I was just checking out the new lawn gnomes. I see you're keeping busy." I say while pointing out the three new lawn gnomes placed in the center of the garden.

"Wait a second. Aren't you supposed to be in San Diego?" I question him.

He stands up from the pool lounger he's resting in and walks over, lending me a helping hand to stand up.

"Well, my flight got cancelled; and there wasn't another until the morning. So I decided that I should just come back home and spend some time with my kids." He laughs out, "But neither of you were home, so I figured I'd sit outside, but it's absolutely freezing out here. Plus, I think Glen spilt something green in the pool because it's fairly gross at the moment."

I chuckle before stepping over to the pool and peering inside it. He was right, there's something with a neon green color floating around in the water, "I'm not even going to take a guess at what that is."

Dad just puts his arms around my shoulders and leads me away from the "green monster".

"How about we go inside and get some hot chocolate? It'll take your mind off of whatever is bothering you." He starts while heading towards the sliding glass door that leads to the kitchen.

As we enter the welcoming warmth of the kitchen I take off my large jacket and set it on the back of a mahogany bar stool, before climbing up to watch my dad make his famous hot chocolate.

"Dad?" I question silently.

He looks up at me and simply says, "Spence?"

"How did you know that something was wrong with me?" I mumble out.

He smiles softly before turning around and facing me full on, "Why else would you be coming home late in the middle of January with a milkshake? You only get milkshakes when you need comforting."

"You wouldn't understand." I start silently.

"Try me." Is all he says.

I sigh loudly before delving into the entire story about Aiden, Ashley, and I. After I finish I look up at my father, expecting to see judgment and criticism, however all I see is love and compassion.

He walks around the island and stands next to me, laying his hands on my shoulder, "Spencer, it's obvious that you're confused by Ashley's actions; and you have every reason in the world to be. But I think that she's even more confused with herself and her feelings. She believes that Aiden is the answer to all her problems when he's really only the root of her self-destruction. But what you need to do is to be her friend, and help her realize that the path to true love is never easy. No matter what path that is, she needs to find out for herself. There's nothing you can do, except stand back and let her make her own mistakes."

I pull my him into a long hug and thank him with a small voice.

"You're my daughter Spencer. I'll always be here to support you and help you through anything that you need help with. Nothing will ever change that." He kisses the top of my forehead, and walks back towards the kettle.

"So how many marshmallows?" He asks jovially.

I smile lightly at him before replying with a simple, "Three, please."

He hands me a steaming mug of hot chocolate and gives me a brilliant Carlin grin before leaving me to my thoughts.

Which always seem to end up on the same person…Ashley Davies.

_**Author's Notes: **_I wasn't going to write this. And it took me forever too, because it's the longest chapter yet and I wanted to get a different side of Spencer out there in the open. To show that she's not just a sarcastic bitch. She's an _emotional_ sarcastic bitch. Haha, onto the reviewer responses (That's right, there's two. They tied). Drum roll, please…

_**To SouthMusiq91: **_Kyla is just a little sneaky spy. There was no make-up quiz; she just wanted to get to know Spencer (no homo intended). Sorry if it came out that way. As for Ashley, she's so afraid of her feelings that she never wanted to make the first move. But she did, and I think we all thank her for that.

And…

_**To imaferrari: **_Another shout-out? You're on a roll. Thanks for the fantastic review. I think you should just do recaps of my story. You read into the sub-text so well (and you even catch stuff that I don't). So thank you! Keep it up with the great insight.

The next chapter might be a little late. I have mid-terms coming up soon; and college is expensive. I would rather not have to pay to take all these classes over again. Thank you all for the reviews/favorites/story alerts. You make me smile with my heart.

Love,  
Liz

_**Disclaimer: **_South of Nowhere = Not Mine. Got it. Get it. Done


	7. Breathe

**Oh, Spashley. Spashley, Spashley, Spashley. You make me blush.**

_**Chapter Seven:**__ Breathe_

Did I say yesterday was the coldest day L.A. had seen in years? Well I'm about to correct that statement; I believe that today beats that record tenfold. So the reason I decided to leave the comfort of my down comforter and another cup of my dad's famous hot chocolate to bring myself into the real world had to be a good one right? Well, it could be. That more or less depends on Ashley.

That's right, I'm meeting little Miss Davies at the local Starbucks to discuss their "anniversary" thing. I've decided to call it a thing because I honestly don't think that it deserves a name. Maybe I'll let her name it; she is supposed to be the mastermind of this whole operation.

As I pull up to the last remaining parking space in front of the coffee haven, I notice that Ashley's black Porsche is absent.

I turn off the purring engine of my Toyota Celica and groan at the loss of heat emitting from the vents on the dashboard. While quickly exiting the vehicle I wrap my self even tighter into my King High varsity basketball hoodie, and quickly sprint to the door; welcoming the blast of heat and the strong smell of coffee.

After ordering my normal Caramel Macchiato, I make my way to the back of the shop and pull out my ragged copy of Slaughterhouse-Five.

After about five minutes into my reading I hear a small cough and I look up to find a stunning Ashley Davies slowly taking off her white Northface. "Hey stranger," She smiles while greeting me.

I stand up and watch as she sets her Northface on the back of the standard wooden chair that is present in every Starbucks on the planet. She walks up to me and wraps me in a hug; I ignore the electricity that runs through my body when we touch and revel in her scent.

I think it's a mixture of cinnamon and Herbal Essences.

"Hey, yourself." I reply lamely. Seriously, can I not greet this girl like a normal human being? "Did you order yet?" I point towards the cute barista working the register.

She laughs out, "Not yet-" she pauses, "I'm not exactly sure I want my normal order today." She finishes while looking me straight in the eye.

_Dear God,_

_I would like to thank you for giving me the opportunity to exist in this weird and intense world. But I believe that you're messing with my mind. What in the world is Ashley's deal? Does she want me or not? Why God; why are you doing this to me? Some answers would be mighty nice right now._

_Sincerely,  
__Spencer Nicole Carlin_

"Well, the macchiato is extremely tasty today." I start.

"Is that what you're having?"

"It's what I always have."

She turns around and heads up to the counter, however before she reaches the register she calls out with a stunning smile, "I'd like to try the thing that you always _seem_ to have."

Um, hello rapid heartbeat. Long time, no see. How've you been lately? I haven't heard from you in so long. How's the wife and the kids?

Oh, how am I doing? It's funny that you ask. I'm falling for my best friends girlfriend; the girl who I used to hate with every fiber of my being. Funny, huh?

Ashley is walking this way again, now with coffee in tow, and my heartbeat still hasn't calmed down. I watch her take a sip and see her smile at the caramel goodness that just invaded her mouth. "You're right. This is pretty amazing."

"I seem to have a good taste for things." I laugh out.

"I sure hope so; I'm going to need your help with this whole Aiden thing."

Insert a discrete eye roll from me. Well there goes our little moment.

Don't get me wrong. I love Aiden, and I'll do everything I can for the boy (hence my whole part in the Ashley Davies debacle). A part of me is even dying inside because of the way that I feel for Ashley when I can tell that Aiden loves her so much. That he's always loved her so much; but I can't figure out how she feels about him. She's like the living and breathing definition of bi-polar.

I'm shaken from my thoughts by Ashley's soft hand that's now resting on mine from across the table.

"Spencer? Did you even hear a word that I was saying?" Ashley says, a small smile placed on her face.

"Huh, oh-sorry. I'm just tired. You know, late night with Aiden." I state silently.

Ashley looks at me skeptically before she responds, "Aiden, huh? You know I'm glad you're gay or else I would have to keep an eye on you."

She gives me a nose crinkling grin before sipping slowly on her drink.

"Anyways," she starts, "I think that I should set something up for Aiden in the gym."

I burst out laughing and compose myself before responding to a bewildered Ashley.

"No. There's no way that I'm going to let you try to romance Aiden in a smelly old gym."

Ashley tilts her head to the side, waiting for me to continue.

"If we do this. We have to do it right, okay?" She nods and I continue. "Alright, first step, we need to find a location that doesn't smell and that we can easily get into at night without getting arrested."

"Hm. Well where in the world can we find a suitable place like that?" She asks.

I give her a smug grin, "Chelsea Lewis' art studio."

She gives me a confused look.

"Listen, it's legit. She's in New York right now attending art school and we're still really good friends even after her and Clay's break-up. I have a key and everything." I state simply.

Her hard exterior breaks as she gives me a full on grin and squeezes my hand tighter. I didn't even realize we were still holding hands. Seriously, I need to focus more.

I look into her deep brown eyes and smile at her, "Do you want to see it?" I ask simply.

"I'd love to." She replies, making my heart soar for the millionth time since she entered my life.

* * *

We decided to take my car because Ashley stated that it was "absolutely adorable." Which I really beg to differ. I think it's pretty freaking awesome, but "adorable" is not the adjective that I would use to describe my baby.

"How come I never see you drive this thing? You're always riding with Glen or Aiden." Ashley asks me while fiddling with the student parking decal hanging from my rearview mirror.

"Glen wrecked it around a month ago." I state simply.

Ashley looks over at me horrified, "He did what?"

I look over at her, shoot her a smile then return my eyes to the road. "He decided that my car was more of a 'fast and furious' type, compared to his car. So he took off one night without my permission and went street racing. Long story short, he spun out and hit a whole bunch of road signs."

"What a dumbass!" She exclaims, before laughing hysterically. "Is he always that stupid?"

"Oh yeah. You have no idea." I laugh out.

The car becomes silent again. It wasn't awkward but I still felt some tension in the air; so I did the one thing that usually calms me down whenever I get uncomfortable in any way.

I picked up an unmarked CD and popped it into the player before scrolling through to track 8 and pressing play. The Kooks flow from my speakers like they belonged there.

"_How could this be done. Your such a smiling sweetheart. Oh and your sweet and pretty face, in such an ugly way. Something so beautiful that everytime I look inside, I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking. True or false it may be that she's still out to get me"_

"Oh my God. I absolutely love The Kooks." Ashley states before singing along softly.

I grin widely at her before turning into a parking space located behind Chelsea's art studio; which coincidently is located in downtown L.A. for some reason.

"Spencer, this place is a little shifty." Ashley says cautiously. I calm her nerves lightly by walking around to the other side of the car and taking her hand in mine, slowly leading us to the back entrance of the warehouse.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you, Ash." I state, sliding my key into the lock and opening the door.

Ashley steps into the dark warehouse and stumbles over a stool placed near the door.

"Fuck." She exclaims before standing back up, "Spencer, can we have some light please?"

"Hold on. I can't find the switch." I call out to her while making my way cautiously to the kitchen. After successfully reaching the far wall I find the giant power switch and flick it up, producing a copious amount of light that just splayed across the room.

"Wow," I hear Ashley breath out, "this place is fantastic."

I walk slowly over to her, my smile only growing wider with the closer I get to her.

"Will this work, Miss Davies?" I ask her, already knowing the answer.

"It's perfect. Everything is just perfect." Ashley states the last part quietly, but while still looking into my eyes. She looks down at her phone, frowning slightly. "I just realized that I have to get back. Kyla and I had made dinner plans. You know, sisterly bonding?" She lets out hesitantly.

"I can only imagine. It's cool though, I have homework and stuff that I need to do before I get distracted and end up doing it all tomorrow night and being super tired on Monday." I say to her, shooting her another Carlin grin.

She gently chuckles and we start walking towards the exit.

"Hold on," I state quickly while looking back towards the far wall, "I need to turn off the lights. Take my keys and start up the car."

Ashley takes my keys and slowly exit's the building while I run to the power switch. Flipping it to the off position, my heart feels slighter lighter. Because I've dimmed Ashley and I's secrets; I've dimmed our lingering touches and sidelong glances. I've dimmed our avocation for each other. Whether it is present to her or not; I can still feel every second of it.

I make my way back into the biting cold and run over to my warm car.

I enter quickly, turn to Ashley, and say, "Ready to go home?"

She gives me a nod and I speed onto the 405 making my way back to Starbucks that was the foundation of our adventure today.

* * *

"Thanks for today." Ashley states, as she exits my car. "You're pretty amazing, Spencer."

"As are you, Ashley." I smile at her.

"I'll see you Monday then? You know, basketball tryouts." She asks me simply.

"Yep, three o'clock. You better not be late." I tell her before she walks away, but not without giving me a wide smile and waving off what I just said.

I roll my passenger window up, shift my car into first gear, and speed out of the parking lot. I'm a woman on a mission. That mission involves cuddling up on my bed in my blue snuggie, eating some hot soup, and watching Phineas and Ferb re-runs on the Disney Channel. I turn up the radio and let the music rush over me, trying to make my day with Ashley feel less tainted.

That last mission was not accomplished.

_**

* * *

Author's Notes:**_ Longer update for you guys. Mid-terms went well (I think); not too excited to see what my Calculus grade is though. Fun chapter to write, because surprise, surprise: Spashley is easy to write. Always have been. Onto the reviewer response…

_**To Chobitski19**_: Thank you for the well wishes. As I was figuring out derivatives I thought of you. This update is for you.

Alright, the ever occurring question..Spencer or Ashley next chapter? It's up to you guys. Thank you all again for the reviews/story alerts/favorites. They make me smile; like a lot.

Love,  
Liz

_**Disclaimer: **_I have an overactive imagination, that doesn't mean that I own South of Nowhere, or The Kooks, or Phineas and Ferb.


	8. When Do You Play?

**I think she's the biggest tease on the planet. Ashley Davies everyone…**

_**Chapter Eight: **__When Do You Play_

I lied to Spencer; well not technically. I did make plans to have dinner with Kyla, but I just forgot to mention that they were another five hours into the future. I had to leave though. Something about spending time with Spencer just makes me fell so free and alive; and I have to really censor myself. Even though I slipped up big time at Chelsea's art studio. What the hell was I thinking?

My phone vibrates angrily in my hand and I look down, noticing that Aiden is calling. Look at what I'm doing to him. I feel terrible.

"Hey babe." I answer with fake enthusiasm. I can just hear his smile growing as I greet him so happily.

"Ash! Has your phone been off all day? I tried to call you earlier." He questions me quickly.

I walk over and sit down on my bed, covering up in the comfort of my warm bed, "Um, sort of. It was on vibrate. But I was out with Spencer today, just talking."

He chuckles silently before responding to me, "What are you guys like best friends now?"

"No. I just like hanging out with her. She's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I know. That's sort of why she's my best friend." He starts easily. "I was just out with her last night."

"I know. She told me." I laugh out. "So, what's up? Why were you trying to call me all day?"

"Well," He starts uneasy, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go do something tonight. I know this really great place on the beach that we could go. I know it's like thirty degrees outside, but we could get some hot chocolate and cuddle up underneath a warm blanket?"

I quietly sigh and roll onto my back looking at the time. It flashes a blaring red 4:15, slowly reminding me that I'm supposed to meet Kyla in three hours. "Actually, I was supposed to meet Kyla for dinner later. We made these plans like two weeks ago. I'm sorry, Aid."

He huffs silently, quickly following it up with, "It's fine. I don't think tonight is a good night to be out anyways. It's way too cold." He chuckles slightly.

"Are you sure? I can call Kyla and reschedule." I ask unenthusiastically.

"No Ash. Don't worry about it. We can do something tomorrow, okay?" Aiden asks. I can hear the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Sure." I reply quickly. "Listen, I have to get ready. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright baby." He hesitates out, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Aiden hangs up the phone and I bury myself in my pillow once more. Feeling more stressed than before. Why is it all so easy with Spencer? She doesn't make me feel pressured or rushed at all.

I groan in frustration and sit up on my bed. I cuddle my hands around my knees and look at the clock once more, noticing that only five minutes had passed. Why didn't I just stay with Spencer? We could've talked about basketball or something.

_Maybe because we both know you wouldn't have been talking about basketball._

I hate my conscience sometimes. But it does speak the truth. The last thing that I want to do with Spencer Carlin is talk about basketball or even Aiden.

_So why did you call her, of all people, to help you with this little anniversary mess you're about to get yourself into?_

Will you just shut the fuck up, please?

_Just saying._

Well take your "just saying" self away from here. Seriously, give me some time to breathe and take this all in. This whole situation that I'm burying myself into deeper and deeper, is all messed up. What was with the hug at Starbucks earlier? Was I just trying to get myself into trouble?

I decide to take my mind off of Spencer Carlin, and hop in the shower to warm myself up. I have a feeling that Kyla is going to want to go out somewhere tonight and it's absolutely freezing outside.

The shower feels warm as it cascades down my body. I feel better, I feel lighter, and most of all I feel less tainted. I wonder if Spencer felt like today was a little tainted. Wait a second…I thought this whole shower thing was happening to take my mind off of Spencer.

_Just face it Ashley. She's ALWAYS on your mind._

I groan for the millionth time in the past five minutes and flip off the shower. Silently cursing my conscience. More so for being correct, than anything else. As I walk through my giant bedroom, I take a detour and head for my Mac and quickly press the spacebar. My iTunes kicks into gear and the soft melody of Civil Twilight's "Letters From the Sky", flows from my stereo system.

"Oh thank God. Something good plays from my iTunes for once." I sigh out in relief.

"Well maybe if you didn't have freaking Justin Bieber on your iPod, you would have a better music selection." A voice from the doorway calls out.

I spin around at the intruder and squeal at a smug looking Kyla standing with there with her hand on her hip.

"Fuck Kyla," I breathe out while wrapping my towel tighter around my body. "You scared the shit out of me."

"That's what happens when you have Bieber fever." Kyla laughs out.

I stick my tongue out at her before giving her the finger. "It's only one song Kyla, really?"

She laughs at my childish antics and moves farther into the room to sit on my bed. "That's how it starts; one song. And then you're whole world is about some twelve year old boy who sounds like a girl."

I walk into my closet and shut the door to get changed, "He's like sixteen. Plus, hello, that's really creepy." I call out to her from the shelter of my closet.

"You know Ashley, I think you being in that closet has just become the story of your life." Kyla smugly responds.

I yell out an inaudible "bitch" before walking out and showing her my outfit for tonight.

"Is this too casual?" I question while pointing to my light grey skinny jeans and black long-sleeve v-neck shirt, topped with a plaid black/grey Billabong jacket.

"I think you look warm. Unlike me." Kyla points to her green dress and black tight combo.

I laugh out loud and grab my purse off the table, "Let's go slut." I call out to her while sprinting down the stairs.

Kyla runs to catch up with me. However, she stumbles over her shoes and almost falls down the stairs. Maybe that should teach her not to wear high heels when it's freezing cold outside. Or when she has dinner plans with me.

"Oh, we're taking my car." I shout out to her, before running out the door to start up my car before Kyla can even fight me on it.

* * *

Kyla and I ended up at one of our favorite Italian restaurants in West Hollywood, Angelini's. Let me tell you, they have a spectacular Risotto. But Kyla would argue that they have the best Porchetta, But, I just think that she's really weird.

"How did we end up liking something in West Hollywood? Dad and Christine would never let us come here like a year ago." Kyla asks while eating her Porchetta

"I think that's why we like it so much. It's like a forbidden fruit." I respond before taking a sip of water.

"Mom would never let me anywhere near West Hollywood when I was younger. She said that it would 'traumatize me forever'." I quote my mother, before laughing lightly.

"Yeah, well I don't think she's going to have to worry about West Hollywood tainting you forever." Kyla adds while smiling at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, for one, how was your little meeting with Spencer Carlin today?" Kyla asks. That stupid smile is still plastered on her face.

"How did you know about that?" I ask incredulously.

"Well, your frantic boyfriend called me today looking for you. And second, I didn't know you met up with Spencer today. I just assumed and you confirmed my assumptions." Kyla says to me in a nonchalant manner.

"I hate you sometimes." I state seething.

"Anyways, give me some details."

I sigh slightly before setting my fork down on my risotto. "There's nothing to spill. We talked about Aiden and the fact that she's going to help me set up my five month anniversary surprise for him."

Kyla gives me a shocked look before she sets her drink down and crosses her hands in front of her.

"You did what now?" She asks silently.

"I got her to help-"

"I heard you," Kyla says with an unreadable expression, "but how could you do that to her, Ashley?"

"What do you mean?"

Kyla sighs out, "Why would you make her help you set up something for your boyfriend, who just so happens to be her best friend, when she's so obviously into you. So much so, that it's not even funny."

"Wait," I start out confused, "she's into me?"

"Well, duh!" Kyla exclaims. "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary when you were hanging out with her today?"

Still in shock, I replay my day over and over again, noticing the subtle touches and longing glances. "Well, she did grab my hand when I let on that I was a little scared of the location that she was taking me to."

"She wanted to protect you?" Kyla asks with a large grin on her face. "That's is the most adorable thing that I've heard in a long time."

I give her a small smile and pick up my fork again. Anything to distract me from the conversation we're about to get into.

"You know that you can't keep leading Aiden on, right?" I sigh before looking into my sisters accusing eyes. Knowing that deep down she's right. That she's always been right.

"Kyla, I'm not going to give up on Aiden for Spencer." I state sadly. "He's the only constant I have right now, besides you."

"What has being with Aiden ever given you, Ashley?" Kyla interrogates. "You ignore him. You don't even like to spend time with him. He doesn't make you happy. The smile that you get whenever Aiden is brought up into conversation is nothing compared to the smile you get when you talk about Spencer. You only making things harder on you and for him, the longer that you stay with him."

She takes a breathe and I feel like I'm on the verge of crying. Kyla takes my hand and forces my head up to look her in the eye. "You're not only hurting everyone around you Ashley. You're especially hurting Spencer. And I know," she smiles brightly at me, "that you don't want to see Spencer getting hurt. Now, do you?"

I give her a nose crinkling grin and shake my head no.

"Thank you, Kyla." I say with a small voice.

"Anytime, Ash. But remember, you need to fix this whole situation." Kyla sets her chin on her upturned palms. "And not fix it like you did last time. This whole situation is kind of crappy."

I laugh at my sister's sillyness and duck my head down to finish my spectacular Italian food.

* * *

Kyla and I got home at around 11:30. After dinner, Kyla decided that she was in the mood for some gelato's; so we drove around for about an hour looking for suitable Italian ice cream. As I unlocked the door I noticed that dad was still up and he was flipping channels on the large flat screen.

"Girls, is that you?" He calls out from his recliner.

"Yeah, dad." Kyla calls out, before turning to me and saying, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you later."

"Ashley, you have a visitor." Dad calls out again.

"In my room?" I ask trying to project my voice over the blaring television.

I don't get a response, just a hand wave. I huff out and turn my body to head up the stairs. Entering my room, I'm shocked to find a stunning Spencer Carlin strumming on one of my guitars.

"Spence?" I state shockingly.

She looks up at me and gives me a brilliant Carlin grin, before removing the guitar strap off her shoulder.

"Hey Ashley. I got this idea for you and Aiden's thing," She starts out uneasily, "but, I didn't want to tell you about it over the phone. So I figured I'd drop by and tell you about it myself."

I give her a smile and walk over to her and the guitars. "Do you want me to write him a song?" I point to the guitars.

"No," She laughs out, "I think you should just cover a song and play it for him at your dinner."

"Do you play?" I ask her easily.

"Not my own stuff. I just like to cover other people." She smiles at me before scooting over on my couch and making room for me to sit.

"Will you play me something?" I ask her, while taking my seat and reaching over to pull my Gibson 1937 L00 Vintage Sunburst Acoustic from it's stand.

She gives me an uneasy look before taking the guitar and swinging the strap around her shoulders. She tunes my baby real quickly and starts to strum out a beautiful melody.

_Come on by, you're the cure these days for saline eyes  
__So say goodbye, cause I'm a fugitive high and dry  
__I need you around  
__Cause the sky is coming down_

_After all, its one for all  
__You for me and life is beautiful  
__Brave the world, I need you girl  
__You'll miss it all if you're a flower on the wall_

Spencer stares at me without breaking her rhythm, only sending my stomach into even more of a frenzy than normal. This girl is absolutely perfect.

_Are we lost; I'm a bird on a wire with no south to cross  
__So say goodnight, I'm on a meteor losing flight  
_

_Please be by my side  
__I am falling with the tide_

_After all, its one for all  
__You for me and life is beautiful  
__Brave the world, I need you girl  
__You'll miss it all, get off the wall and wont you_

_Come and help me brave the world  
__You're just that kind of girl  
_

_Will you help me brave the world?  
__So come on  
__How could I make too much of us?  
__So come on, come on  
__Am I coming on too strong?  
__Come on  
__Am I coming on too strong?_

_You know your beautiful._

Spencer strums the last few chords and takes off the guitar strap. "What did you think?" She asks quietly.

"I think it's beautiful." I whisper out.

I look up to find Spencer staring at me, just waiting for me to close up and run away from her. Waiting for me to find some excuse to run away from the moment that we just created. But I'm not going to run, not tonight. I made up my mind days ago, I just never realized it.

I reach my hand up to stroke her cheek, reveling in her closed eyes and soft breathing on my palm. She opens her eyes and leans closer to me, so that now our foreheads are resting together. "It's alright." She whispers to me.

I take one last shaky breathe before closing the distance between us and capturing her lips in the softest kiss that I had ever experienced in my life. She shifted the guitar to the side and tilted her head slightly, granting me full access to her mouth. I pull back from her, but I grab her hand in reassurance that I wasn't going to run.

"Wow," I say before leaning my forehead against hers once more. She just smiles at me, before placing a small kiss on my nose.

"I know," she responds carefully.

Our perfect moment is interrupted by a buzzing sound coming from my back pocket. I pull my phone out and curse at it for the horrible timing. I look down at the caller ID and feel my stomach drop at the name flashing across the screen,

_Aiden_

Spencer notices my reaction and looks at who's calling me. "I better leave." She says while placing my guitar back on the stand.

"Wait, Spencer!" I say while ignoring Aiden's call. "You can't go. I need you here."

Spencer runs her hands through her hair in what I'm assuming is frustration. "Ashley, this can't be happening. You belong with Aiden. Not me."

I feel a small tear escape my right eye, "But, you're what I want." I cry out silently.

"I'm what you think you want." She starts. "I'm so confused with you Ashley. One second you want me here. Then the next, you have to run away from whatever heavy situation we've gotten ourselves into. I don't even know why I came here tonight." She states the last part quietly.

"You came here tonight because you want to be around me. You need to be around me. That's exactly why I love to hang out with you. I need you to be around. Because when you're not around, you're all I think about." I struggle out.

"If that's how you feel, then why haven't you ever shown any interest in me before last Thursday?" She counters.

I'm at a loss for words; how do I explain what I've felt for her for so long? She takes my silence and turns around to walk out of my room. Out of my life.

And the only thing I can do is slump onto the ground, and cry for a girl who I'll never have. A girl I'll never deserve.

_**

* * *

Author's Notes:**_ This chapter just kept going. Trust me, it was fun to write. A little sad towards the end; but I think Spashley needed it. They were like two speeding trains on the same track; sooner or later they were going to crash. Oh well, hopefully I'll update tomorrow. Hopefully. Onto the reviewer response…

_**To mcooper11:**_ New reviewer! I hope this fixed your Ashley teasing problem. She's just a confused teenager who's falling for someone outside of her current relationship. I feel bad for her. Sort of. Anyways, thanks for the review.

Thank you again for the reviews/story alerts/favorites. My heart is still smiling.

Love,  
Liz

_**Disclaimer: **_South of Nowhere is not mine and Elevation's "Wallflower" is not mine (amazing song though, you should check it out).


	9. Be Like Water

**This is a repost. Because I'm a horrible proofreader and I messed up royally. Enjoy...**

_**Chapter Nine:** Be Like Water_

Sundays are my least favorite days. Not because of it's religious affiliation, or even because of the inevitable family dinner that I know I'm about to face tonight. It's the fact that school is only day away. And school means that I'm going to see Aiden and Ashley. Together.

I may have overreacted a little. I shouldn't have told her those two simple words that set both of us in a frenzy. With two simple words I made her completely comfortable with touching me. Feeling me; all of me. Sure, I closed up and ran away. But wouldn't you? Not only was it completely wrong of me to kiss her because of Aiden. I should have never let her on that what we were doing was normal. In any way.

You don't just become friends with someone and two days later start making out with them in there bedroom. You don't just do that kind of thing. Especially when said girl is your best friend's girlfriend.

Poor Aiden. I can't tell him though; I just can't. Aiden is the one constant in my life that I'll always need.

_But, he has to find out one day._

Yeah, maybe when we're thirty and this whole situation gets pushed under the rug.

It's nearing six in the morning and I've done nothing but lay on my back and stare at the ceiling since I got home five hours ago. I hear a soft knock on my door and see it being pushed open slowly. My eyes cringe at the bright light streaming in through the door; however when I see who's standing in my doorway my attitude quickly shifts.

"Clay!" I state rather excited before getting up off my bed and walking over to greet my brother with a big hug.

"Hey, Spence." He says before pulling back from our embrace and reaching over to the wall and flipping on the light switch.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be back until March." I ask my brilliant brother.

"Do you think that I would miss Mom and Dad's twentieth anniversary?" He asks with a stunning smile.

I motion for him to step into my room farther so that I can shut the door. "Ah, never." I smile at him.

Clay takes a seat on my bed and looks over towards my nightstand, his eyes landing on a picture of Aiden and I. "That photo is really great. The one of you and Aiden." He states before looking into my guilt ridden eyes.

"What's wrong Spencer?" He asks me slowly.

"Nothing," I lie to him. "I'll be fine. Just nervous about finals coming up."

"Have you started basketball yet?" Clay gives me a disconcerting look.

Shit. I forgot about basketball. That's tomorrow. Maybe Ashley will be too scared to face me or something and she won't want to tryout. That would be the greatest gift on the planet at the moment. I look at my expectant brother.

"Tryouts are tomorrow," I tell him slowly.

He nods his head in understanding before standing up off my bed, "Well I wish you look baby sis."

He wraps me in another protective hug before whispering to me slowly, "You can tell me anything Spence. I'll always be here to help you."

I nod my head at him and watch as he walks out of my room towards the master bedroom. Mom and dad are going to be so happy to see him. I sigh and lay back down on my bed, after a couple minutes of tossing and turning I sit upright and reach into the top drawer of my nightstand. As I pull out my notebook and a pen, I lay down the picture of Aiden and I near the Ferris Wheel in Santa Monica face down.

I'm doing the one thing that calms me down (outside of music); I'm going to write everything down. From the start.

* * *

I've ignored both Ashley's and Aiden's call all day. I've deleted every voicemail, every text message, and (in Aiden's case) every email that I've come into contact with. I know it's not very mature; it's actually pretty cowardly. But I can't face them right now. Especially Ashley.

But, dear God,, do I want to kiss her again? You don't even have to ask me twice.

Her lips were so soft and warm and just spectacular. And the look on her face when I sang to her was just heavenly. An experience that I would want to repeat for the rest of my life.

I've been driving for around two hours and I've ended up at the Santa Monica pier.

"_Spencer, you're not going to tell me that you're afraid of the Ferris Wheel, are you?" Aiden teasingly asks me._

"_Shut up, Aiden." I sulk as I push him away. He grabs my arm and pulls me towards the giant circle of death._

"_Aiden! Stop! I don't want to go on it!" I whine out as he stops tugging on my arm._

_He pulls me closer to him and wraps me in a strong hug, "Spencer, I would never let anything hurt you. You're my best friend. Trust me, okay?"_

_I give him a weak smile and squeeze him tightly. "Promise me that you'll always be there, Aid."_

_He gives me a sincere look and lets me free from his strong embrace, "I would never leave you, Teddy."_

_I smile at the childish nickname and let my best friend lead me away from the one attraction that I've ever been scared of. Letting my best friend shelter me from reality for just a little bit longer. Because that's exactly what I need right now._

As I stand in front of that fateful Ferris Wheel I can't help but let the tears escape my eyes as I remember the way Aiden and I used to be. How I would stop at nothing to tell him the truth; whether it was good for our relationship or not. And how he would protect me from the world. Now look at me, I'm lying to him and he doesn't even know the worst of it. Yet, he's still there to protect me.

Ashley doesn't love him. I don't even know who Ashley loves. Whether she loves anyone at all. I don't even know if she's gay or not either. But I ran away before I could even find out.

What if she tells Aiden? What if she tells him and I'm left explaining why I betrayed his trust. But she wouldn't do that, would she?

I sigh loudly and walk towards the Ferris Wheel once more. I think it's time that I conquered my fear. Once and for all. My heart is pounding in my chest as I nod once at the conductor before he locks me into my seat. He gives me a slight wink before pressing a button, and no sooner am I going around in circles. Finally facing my fear. Finally living.

* * *

"How's Harvard, Clay?" My mom asks from the end of the table.

I'm sitting at our long dinner table sandwiched in between Glen and my father; while looking at Clay who's sitting by himself on the other side of the table.

"Oh you know. It's just your normal college," Clay responds while eating his lasagna. "The food isn't this great though."

Dad grins widely at Clay's comment.

"Suck up." Glen mumbles. Mom shoots him a glare and he just digs into his second piece of lasagna, blowing off her glare.

"Well, son, it's great that you're home for the week. We sure have missed you." Dad shoots Clay a smile.

I roll my eyes quickly at the semi-fake nature of my family. Sure, we're all a pretty solid family unit and there hasn't really been any conflict within the family since my coming out two years ago.

_Don't forget about that time that Glen thought Madison was pregnant._

I bust out laughing at the sudden memory of a frantic Glen and a horrified looking Madison when she realized that she was "late". My outburst, however, gets me a dirty look from my mother and an amused stare from Clay.

"Spencer, honey. Would you mind sharing what you think is so funny?" My mother reprimands me from her place of righteousness at the head of the table.

"Just remembering something Aiden and I were talking about the other night," I smile lightly at her.

"Is Aiden still dating that Ashley Davies?" Mom asks me while taking a sip of wine. "She was such a pleasure to talk with the other night.

I swallow hard while nodding my head yes.

"She's such a respectable young lady," Mom starts easily. "She's beautiful as well."

"I know," quietly leaves me lips.

"What was that honey?" she asks obliviously.

I smile up at her, "I said, that's why Aiden is dating her."

She shoots me a wide grin and takes another drink of wine.

After about five more minutes of small talk, I ask to be excused and I make my way up to my room. I think I need to talk to somebody about this whole situation. Somebody who I can trust. Somebody who can make this seem right. Even though I know that deep down it's not.

I pull up my contacts and press the call button when I find the name that calms down my nerves by just looking at it.

"_Hello." _Kyla's voice sounds slightly muffled and I here her turn down her music.

"Hey Kyla." I reply lamely to her.

"_Oh hey Spencer," _Kyla starts before I hear more shuffling in the background. _"What's up?"_

"Oh, nothing. Just called to see how you were doing." I tell her simply.

"_Bullshit."_

"Yeah, you're right." I laugh out.

"_Do you want to be the one to explain why my sister spent two hours laying on the ground crying after you left our house in a hurry last night?" _Kyla asks me expectantly.

I groan in frustration; this is not how I expected our conversation to start out.

"Two hours?"

"_Yep. She wouldn't let me anywhere near her,"_ Kyla states before sighing softly. _"She hasn't been right all day. And from what I hear, you've been ignoring her calls."  
_

"Kyla, it's not that simple. We can't just kiss and everything be magical. This isn't some kind of fairytale." I groan again.

"_Wait a second-you guys kissed?" _Kyla asks me in a shocked manner.

I let out a simple "mhm".

"_Damn it, Ashley!" _Kyla exclaims. _"I told her to fix this. I never expected her to go and kiss you right off the bat."_

"Well, I did kind of sing to her and make it seem like everything that we were doing was normal." I admit shyly.

"Not helping, Spence."

"I know. But what am I going to do. I mean, basketball tryouts are tomorrow and I don't know if I can face Ashley." I struggle out.

"_You're going to have to sooner or later."  
_

"I know. I just don't want to be distracted at tryouts tomorrow."

_"Don't worry about it. Listen, just go out there and play. Don't worry about Ashley or Aiden or any other little distraction. You can deal with it afterwards. Worry about you tomorrow afternoon." _Kyla suggests simply.

"I'll try. Your sister is hard not to think about though." I admit more truths to her.

"_Give her a chance, Spencer." _Kyla says. _"She's worth it."_

"It's not that. I just don't want to hurt Aiden."

"_I don't think that's going to have to really be your job, Spence." _Kyla states.

"It'll always be my job," I say silently. "Listen, thanks for everything Kyla. You're really pretty amazing."

She just laughs at my honesty_, "Well, I'm glad I could help you with your problems Miss Carlin."_

I chuckle slightly, "Bye Kyla."

_"Later, Spencer."_

I look down at my phone and breathe out a sigh of relief after talking to Kyla. The one person who seems to have her head on straight nowadays.

_Hehe._

Oh shut up, you're so immature.

* * *

I have avoided the main hallways like the plague. I accidentally ran into the men's restroom when I saw Aiden walking down the hallway in my direction. That's something that I never want to have to experience ever again.

I'm thanking God right now for an alternating schedule. Because of that, I don't have chemistry today. I don't think that I would really enjoy chemistry at the moment; it would seem like hell.

Well at least hell has a very attractive brunette for you to stare at.

I curse silently at my overactive imagination and tune into my English Literature teacher for another lecture on Wuthering Heights.

"…Cathy marries Edgar Linton, mainly because he has money and status, which Heathcliff, her true love, lacks. Edgar loves Cathy, but he is not able to keep her content; her heart is with Heathcliff."

My attention is caught by that. Isn't that kind of what's going on right now? But I'm not Ashley's true love. Love is overrated. Seriously, you can't be in love with someone after three days. That's just asinine.

I doodle on my notebook, lazily making a script A before scratching it out quickly with a black Sharpie. The final bell of the day rings out and I'm brought out of my daze. I quickly grab my green gym bag and head towards the locker room to get changed. As I enter, the familiar smell of sweat and perfume greets my nose. I find myself involuntarily smiling at the scent that has become so natural to me after three years. I made Varsity last year; and every stress I've ever had to overcome has totally been worth it.

The locker room is dead quiet and I realize that I'm the first one here. I quickly get dressed in my green track pants and Cobra gym shirt before shoving my stuff in my locker and heading out to the gym.

I take a seat towards the middle of the bleachers and I wait silently until a few girls come giggling out of the locker room.

"Carlin!" A tall blonde girl shouts at me before jogging over to me and plopping herself.

"Kayla!" I greet with the same enthusiasm.

"We going to make it to state this year?" She questions happily.

I give her a smile and a reassuring head nod. We get lost in conversation and I fail to notice all the girls that have now filled up the bleachers. We're all talking fairly loud and no one is paying any attention to anything but their conversations.

The loud shrill of a whistle brings our attention to Coach Roberts; the best basketball coach this side of Compton. Too bad she's such a hard ass, or else she would be the hottest coach on the planet. Kayla has a crush on her, even though Kayla is totally straight. She just wants to do a little "experimenting".

"Listen up," Coach shouts. "After the amazing season we had last year. We're going to have to work twice as hard to beat it. I want full cooperation from all of you, got it?"

Every girl sitting on the bleachers shouts their collective "Yeah". I smile at the feeling of finally being on a team again.

"Alright, I see that we have a few new people here, so this is what I'm going to do: I'm going to pair each Varsity player with one of the new people." She pauses and scans the crowd. "Carlin, come here!"

I stand up and bound down to stand in front of Coach Roberts.

"I want you to work with her." Coach points to a girl standing in the front row. "What's your name?""

"Ashley Davies, ma'am."

Oh fuck.

_**

* * *

Author's Notes: **_Semi-cliffhanger. Sorry guys; I had to. It's nearing 3 o'clock in the morning and I have to go to work at 9. If I didn't stop here, well who knows how long it could've gone on. Haha, onto the reviewer response…

_**To Your Relentless Lover: **_Spencer's an emotional person. Even in the show. And I wanted her to be the one to freak out first. Because of her loyalty to Aiden. Thank you for the reviews.

I love waking up to lots of emails telling me about reviews and story alerts and favorites. It really makes my morning. Thank you again, you guys are the best.

Love,  
Liz

_**Disclaimer: **_South of Nowhere is not mine. It never will be. And I'm still crying because of it.


	10. Love 2012

_**Chapter Ten:**__ Love 2012_

"Spencer! Wait up." I hear Ashley's voice call out to me from the end of the long hallway from the gym to the locker room. I quicken my pace and try to block out Ashley's feet hitting the ground as she runs to catch up with me.

I reach the gate to the locker room only to realize that it's been locked. Just my luck, huh?

Ashley skids to a stop next to me and grabs onto my arm, spinning me around so that now I'm facing her. "Damn it, Spencer. I never intended for this to happen."

I hear nothing but sorrow in her voice and I can't help but internally cringe at her sadness. No matter what has happened between us; I still hate to see her upset in any way. However, I'm pretty sure that my face matches her sorrow.

"I'm sorry okay?" Ashley states hesitantly. "I know that it was wrong of us. But the song, and staring into your eyes, and just everything."

She ducks her head down before looking back up to me.

"I lost control."

I think I just broke. Because those three words just made me realize that I lost control too. Control that I didn't even realize that I had. Because the words "it's alright", were not alright. We were not alright. However, that didn't stop us. I don't think anything could've stopped us.

_What about Aiden?_

I sigh and turn to rest my forehead on the gate. "Ashley, there can't be anything between us. There never should've been anything. It was wrong of me to make you feel like it was okay."

"Spence, I still want to be your friend." Ashley states quietly.

I turn to face her once again. "I'll be your teammate. I'll be your basketball mentor. But right now, I can't be your friend. I can't do that to you or Aiden."

I see a single tear run down Ashley's cheek and resist the urge to run my thumb across it. I'm being the responsible person that I should've been two days ago. I'm walking away from the situation. I'm walking away for my best friend. My loyal and true best friend, who doesn't deserve any of this.

"I'll see you around Ashley." I stutter out while giving her one last look, then I'm walking back towards the gym. Walking back towards normalcy, if only for a few minutes. However, I can still here soft sobs coming from the one girl that has truly captured my heart; only making me fill up with even more sadness.

As I walk back into the gym, I can still feel the intensity of tryouts and the thought of a long season creeps into the forefront of my mind. I walk slowly up to Coach Roberts, who's racking up a few basketballs. She looks up and gives me a rare smile.

"Carlin? Everybody's gone home. Why are you still here?" She questions me inquisitively.

"The locker room gate is locked," I inform her as I hand her one last basketball that I had grabbed upon first entering the gym.

She gives me a smile before handing me her keys. "Don't do anything stupid Spencer."

I flash her a grin before jogging over to the double doors and taking a deep breath. Secretly hoping that Ashley has moved from the gate. As I walk down the corridor, the silence washes over me and I sigh in relief.

She's gone. Somehow, my heart is not relieved though. My heart doesn't want her to be gone. My heart is telling me to run out and chase her down and just hold her. Hold her like she was the last stable thing left in this world. Hold her like she was the only thing that mattered in my world.

I unlock the door to the locker room and walk over to the locker that has been considered mine for the past three years. Secrets written on the inside that only Kayla and I know about. Stories of long road trips to away games. Everything that I've come to know in the past three years is littered with little traces of Ashley; because I know that she'll soon be apart of everything that encompasses my life and basketball. She's taken Aiden and now basketball.

I slam my locker shut and lightly hit my head against the door.

"Wow, someone looks a little angst-ridden today."

Aiden's powerful voice echoes within the high ceilings of the locker room. "Is that why you've been ignoring me for the past three days?"

I sigh and turn around to face my smiling best friend.

"This is the girls locker room, Aid." I weakly argue.

He gives me a smile and just walks farther into the room. "It's no place that I haven't been before" He gives me a smug grin before sitting down on the step next to me.

"What's wrong, Spence?"

As I look down at my best friend I know what I have to do. "I've done something stupid Aiden. Something that could wreck everything."

He wraps his arm around my shoulder and squeezes me tightly.

"It's nothing we can't get through, right?" He gives me another reassuring smile.

I take another deep breath and say the three words that I know will kill us. The three words that I should've never even had to say in the first place.

"I kissed Ashley."

Aiden slowly removes his arm from my shoulders, his face looking near the point of shock. A face that I can slowly see transform into anger. His green eyes are vacant and his knuckles have turned white.

"Aid, say something." I'm starting to cry. It's finally hitting me that I just destroyed the one relationship that I've ever really had. I've not only killed my relationship with Aiden, I've massacred Aiden and Ashley's relationship, and more importantly I've wrecked my best friend's heart.

"You aren't allowed to call me that." Aiden unclenches his jaw to speak with nothing but malice in his voice. "I trusted you Spencer. I fucking trusted you; and what did you do. You kiss her? You kiss her when you know that our relationship is rocky."

I'm still crying as I watch Aiden stand up and make his way slowly towards the gate.

"I hope it was worth it. I hope that everything you did was worth it." Aiden turns his back on me and walks out of the locker and back into the freezing air. Leaving me to be alone on the cold locker room floor.

* * *

I'm shaken awake by a strong hand. Wait, when did I fall asleep?

"Spencer, are you alright?" I look up to find Kayla staring down at me with her soft hazel eyes.

As I sit up, pain slowly spreads through my body and I silently thank the heavens for the person that invented beds. Because cold locker room floors do not count as a suitable substitute. I groan out an unconvincing "I'm fine" before running my hands through my hair.

"Yeah right," Kayla smiles at me. "You're eyes are all read and puffy, like you've been crying. And you haven't changed from your gym clothes. Plus, hello, you were asleep on the locker room floor. I'd say fine is farthest thing you're from."

"Can we just not talk about it?" I question silently.

"Spencer, you're one of the best basketball players that I've ever met. And one of the greatest friends to have. Can you please just tell me what wrong?" Kayla asks sincerely.

"I'm not a good friend. I fuck everything up." I sigh out.

"Oh cut the self-pity crap. If you do something stupid, try to correct it; or find a way to make the situation better than how it was before," Kayla starts as she lays her hand on my shoulder. "People are forgiving by nature Spencer. Just give everything time. You'll see."

With those words of advice, Kayla stands up and spins the wheel on her lock and swiftly opens the locker to grab a pink hairbrush. I stare at her incredulously.

"What? This is my favorite hairbrush." She pouts out.

I just laugh at her stupidity before standing up and stretching out the kinks that have formed in my lower back.

"Listen, I have to go find coach and return these keys to her." I state before picking up my gym bag.

"Wait, I'll take them to her." Kayla grabs the keys out of my hands and gives me a quick wink before sauntering out of the locker room.

I shake my head and make my way to the door leading outside. I wrap my hoodie even tighter around my body then slowly press open the door, only to be greeted by a giant gust of wind.

Great. It's just my fucking day.

I quickly make my way to my car and start it up, reveling in the warmth that it brings. Yet, I still picture Ashley laughing and singing along with whatever random song that I had playing. I shake off all thoughts involving a particular brunette and reverse out of the parking lot, quickly making my way onto the highway with no intentions of returning home for a little while.

After driving around for about an hour, I find myself in front of the Davies' mansion and I quickly pull out my phone. After finding Kyla's name I hit the call button and silently hope that she answers her phone.

"_Spence?" _Kyla's voice sounds worried as she answers the phone.

"Hey, can you come outside?" I ask her quietly.

"_Um yeah. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, just get out here. We're going out." With that I end our call and pull farther into the driveway so that Kyla could hop into my car.

I see her slowly walk out the double doors and make her way to my car. She shivers slightly as she opens the door and she quickly plops herself down in the passenger seat.

"Not that I don't mind seeing you Spencer. But what the hell are we doing?" Kyla asks me caustically.

I let out a rather loud sigh before shifting the car in reverse and pulling out of the driveway. "I needed to talk to you. It's about Ashley."

"Could this be about that whole 'basketball mentor' thing that she told me about after she got home? Or the fact that you told her that you didn't want to be friends?"

"A little bit of both. But more importantly," I pause before taking another deep breath. "I told Aiden."

Kyla stays silent for a little while, pondering the meaning of this new revelation. "What did he say?"

"That I betrayed him and that he hoped that it was all worth it." I state.

"Was it?" She asks me.

I close my eyes for a mere second and pull into the nearest Starbucks. I turn slightly in my seat to face Kyla full on.

"Don't ask me that. Because right now, I honestly have no clue. A part of me feels horrible, you know, for wrecking Aiden and I's trust. But another part of me is so into your sister that it's killing me."

Kyla nods her head in understanding before she heads out of my vehicle and starts walking towards the front door of the Starbucks. I exit the car and follow her lead.

We order our respective coffees and make our way silently to the back of the shop. I sit on the opposite side of the table and stare silently at the steaming macchiato in my hand.

"Ashley is going to break up with Aiden." Kyla's voice is soft. I look up quickly at the expression on her face.

She looks up at me and quickly continues, "At there anniversary thing."

"Kyla, what's wrong?" I ask her with concern.

She shakes her head quickly and buries her head in her hands. "I'm so confused Spencer. I feel like I'm stuck in between you and my sister. When it shouldn't be that way, because you too are so cute when it comes to each other."

I quickly duck my head down to hide the small smile that's slowly forming on my face.

"I just feel horrible, because it's not just you that made Ashley feel like everything was okay. I did as well. I did because I was being selfish." She raises her head up to meet my gaze.

"What do you mean Kyla? You're one of the most caring and amazing individuals that I've ever met." I tell her as I set my coffee down on the table.

She shakes her head at my response, "No, I'm really not. You just don't get it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm in love with Aiden." Kyla confides in me silently.

Hold up. What? When did this happen?

I choke out a soft "what?" before reaching over and grabbing Kyla's hand. She breaks into a soft, but mocking, chuckle before responding touch.

"Cliché, right?" She questions me.

I give her a soft smile and squeeze her hand slightly. "You can join the 'I'm in love with Aiden' fan club, Kyla. It's nothing to be ashamed of. If I wasn't so amazingly gay, then I might even go after the boy."

"But, I'm the reason that Ashley even pursued you." Kyla states to me.

I laugh at her statement, "Did you force her to come and talk to me about how rocky her and Aiden's relationship was?"

She shakes her head in a simple no.

"Then you really didn't start it. Trust me, I have a feeling that this would've happened sooner or later."

Kyla nods her head in agreement. "Yeah, probably."

I give her a small smile and stand up quickly. "Let's get you home."

She just smiles at me before linking our arms and leading me out of Starbucks and over to my car.

_**

* * *

Author's Notes: **_I feel terrible. I was so good at updating, then work got hectic and I got this huge promotion. So I was swamped all weekend. My apologies to all my faithful readers. Onto the reviewer response…

_**To BehindTheWords: **_When I found out that you had reviewed my story I had a little mental freakout. I LOVE all of your stories. I took your advice about Kayla because I had been internally debating on whether I should develop her farther. Thank you so much!

I know, it was a little short. But I hope to update fairly soon. Thank you all again for the reviews/story alerts/favorites. Still smiling over here.

Love,  
Liz

_**Disclaimer: **_You know the drill…South of Nowhere is not mine. Haven't you figured that out by now?


	11. Fallen

**A tale for the heartbroken (wait, I thought that this was classified as humor?). Bring on the Ashley Davies…**

_**Chapter Eleven: **__Fallen_

I though about dieing in that long hallway as I walked Spencer walk away from me. I felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach and it hurt more than I could've ever imagined. That someone being Spencer Carlin.

I don't even think that I can face her when we have to team up together. It's all so frustrating.

As I sit here just sobbing at the girl who's walked away from me once again. I realize the one thing that I need to do in order to make everything better. The one thing that I should've done when I realized that things didn't feel right between us.

I need to break up with Aiden. It's the only reasonable thing that I can do. Because Spencer was right; this is only hurting everybody more the longer that we drag this out.

I pick myself up off the floor and head towards the door only to be greeted with the sight of the last person in the world that I want to see right now.

"Ashley!" Aiden exclaims as I step outside into the biting cold. I sigh loudly and greet my perfect boyfriend with a hug.

"Hey Aiden." I say rather unenthusiastically.

"How were tryouts?" He asks me casually while wrapping his arms around me in a strong hug.

"Oh, um…they were okay." I shyly respond while tensing my muscles in his grip.

"Well, I'm sure you did great." Aiden reassures me, all while loosening his grip. "Have you seen Spence?"

I hesitate at the mention of Spencer before slowly smiling. "The last I saw she was getting the key to the locker room gate."

He gives me another thousand watt smile before giving me a small peck on the lips. "Thanks babe. Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

I frown before realizing that tonight is our five month anniversary and that I promised him dinner.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at eight. Okay?"

"Sure thing babe." He grins at me again before shuffling into the warmth of the locker room.

I sigh out again and make my way to the Junior parking lot. After reaching my car, I hit the automatic start button on the remote and climb into the warm and inviting Porsche. Taking shelter in the comfort and familiarity of it.

Before I shift into gear and reverse from my parking space, I find Kyla's number and quickly hit the send button.

"_Ashley! Just the person that I wanted to talk to."_ Kyla exclaims as she answers the phone.

"What the hell, Ky?" I state as I pull out of the parking lot.

"_What? Can't a girl be excited to here from her own sister?" _Kyla asks. I can just hear her smirking from the other end.

"Not when it kills my eardrums." I tell her quickly. "Anyways, why did you want to talk to me so bad?"

"_When were you going to tell me that you and Spencer kissed?" _Kyla asks me with a reprimanding tone.

"Like, right now. Listen I tried to talk to her about it, but she told me that she didn't want to be my friend." I said while holding back a few tears.

"_She doesn't want to be your friend?" _Kyla questions me in surprise.

"Yep."

"_Well I could see where she's coming from. You still haven't broken up with Aiden." _Kyla states to me.

"I know," I tell her while quickly changing lanes and heading towards the mall. "I'm doing that tonight though."

"Oh really now?"

I pull into the mall parking lot and shut off my car, "Yeah at dinner; but I'm still going to have to deal with Spencer because we have this stupid basketball mentor thing."

"_What's a 'basketball mentor'?"_

"Just one of the varsity players helping out the new players."

Kyla groans out in frustration. _"Listen Ashley, I'm sorry that things are turning out this way. But, you did kind of fuck up. I told you to fix everything and all you did was go out and kiss her. That doesn't help matters. You need to get your head out of your ass and try to get this whole situation under control. Because I'm not sure how much longer I can help you guys."_

"I know. Kyla, I'm just so confused." I say quietly.

Kyla lets out a soft sigh. "I know. Hold on a second, okay?"

I lay my head against the steering wheel lightly as I here Kyla flip to the other line. After about thirty seconds I hear her shuffling on the other line again.

"_Hey Ash, I have to go. Spencer is picking me up." _Kyla states hesitantly.

"Spence?" I ask.

"_Yeah, I'll see you later Ash. Just stay sane for me, okay?"_

"Sure thing, sis." I smile slightly at her worry and quickly shut the phone.

_What the hell is Spencer doing with Kyla?_

I exit the car and walk up to the entrance of the mall. Mentally planning the perfect outfit for tonight; something that says 'I'm adorable, but this just isn't working.'

_Yeah, how you're going to fit that all into an outfit will amaze me._

I hate my brain sometimes.

* * *

I'm sitting on my bed, just staring at the clock sitting on my dresser. Waiting. Just waiting for the inevitable dinner that I'm about to face tonight. The beginning of a really horrible experience; and my clock is just mocking me. Slowly blinking red numbers that mark a countdown.

Kyla still hasn't come home from her little outing with Spencer. A swarm of butterflies erupt in my stomach at the mere thought of the blond and the fact that my sister is getting to spend lots of precious time with her. I silently stare down at my phone waiting for Aiden to text me back.

Nothing.

I shake off the ominous feeling and grab my car keys, readjust my dress, and make my way down the stairs. The house is silent and I realize just how lonely I used to be before Kyla invaded my life. Kyla, the sweet and wonderful sister that she is. I just always end up taking her for granted. As I reach the car I notice a half drunk Aiden standing at the end of my driveway.

I turn slightly to face him dead on. "Aiden! What's wrong?"

He stumbles his way up the driveway with tears in his eyes. "How long have you liked Spencer?"

I swallow hard and back off from the slowly approaching intoxicated Aiden. "Aiden, you don't look so good right now. I think that we should get you inside so that you can rest."

"Just answer the damn question!" Aiden shouts at me right before stopping and leaning slightly against my car.

I quickly look down and back up to my broken boyfriend.

"Three months; but nothing ever happened with her." I state quietly.

Aiden gives me a mocking grin before moving towards me again slowly. "Bullshit. From what I heard you guys kissed. That doesn't seem like 'nothing' to me."

I'm genuinely freaked out because I've never seen Aiden like this. He looks so sad and defeated, yet his eyes are displaying nothing but hatred and malice.

"I loved you, Ashley." Aiden says quietly before reaching for my shoulders.

"Aiden! Get the fuck off her." I hear Spencer's voice ring out over the deafening silence that surrounds Aiden and I.

She quickly pulls him off of me and I run over to Kyla's arm and crumble.

Spencer is still struggling with Aiden, but it seems as if the alcohol is taking it's full effect on him, making him like a human sandbag.

"Are you drunk? What the fuck?" Spencer is still yellling at the now passed out Aiden crumbling in her arms. "Can I get some help here?" Spencer questions out to us as she's trying to drag Aiden towards the house.

Kyla gives her a nod and gives me a reassuring hug before helping Spencer lift Aiden into the house.

I'm still staring at my car, not fully recovered from the nights events. That's not really how I saw it going in my head. I shake the mental image of the things Aiden could've done to me if Spencer and Kyla hadn't shown up.

I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind. "Let's get you inside."

I turn around and wrap my arms even tighter around Spencer before muttering a soft "thank you".

She just gives me a small smile before leading me into the house, "What're friends for?"

I give her a nose crinkling grin and follow her silently back into the chaos. Though I'm not looking forward to dealing with Aiden in the morning, I did get one good thing out of my night. I got Spencer, and I just realized that she's really the only thing that I've wanted.

_**

* * *

Author's Notes: **_Is it me, or are these getting shorter? I don't like it very much; but inspiration is leaving me. I'll try to get back into it. Onto the reviewer response…

_**To Inkmstr10: **_Thank you for the review. This story means a lot to me, more so because it's semi-autobiographical in nature. The regret that Spencer is feeling is something that I went through in my Senior year of high school. However, the Aiden-Kyla subplot was just there to spice things up and to give the reader some indication that Kyla isn't all rainbows and sunshine (she's still my favorite to write though). Thank you again for the review!

Thank you all so much for the reviews and every other notification that I get. They're the reason that I keep writing. You guys are amazing.

Love,  
Liz

_**Disclaimer: **_South of Nowhere is not mine! Okay? I'm glad we're clearing that up.


	12. Kids

_**Chapter Twelve: **__Kids_

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Breathe._

I steady my breathing once more because my erratic heartbeat has caused my breath to come out in short, uneven increments. I lay flat on my back; my position not changing much from when I first laid down. But why am I not moving? Funny that you go and ask, because _she's_ laying next to me. I think that you get the drift.

After Kyla and I got home to find a drunk Aiden and a terrified Ashley, we decided that I should stay the night just in case something went down when Aiden woke up. But I never imagined that I would be sleeping next to a lovely and completely peaceful Ashley Davies. She insisted that I stay with her; and really would you resist the opportunity?

_Friends, shmends._

I know that I broke my cardinal rule. I know that I should've never comforted her in anyway, but she was so broken. For good reason too; in the twelve years that Aiden and I have been friends, I had never seen him get that bad in a situation.

It's nearing around four o'clock and I have a feeling that I'm not going to be making it to school. I better text Glen to tell mom and dad that I'm not going to be there.

As I reach over to the nightstand, I feel a soft hand graze my stomach and a small moan escape Ashley's lips.

Oh, my God. I think that my heart just exploded. Or maybe imploded. I'm not exactly sure how the internal organ system works.

I cautiously place my hand on top of hers, slowly intertwining our fingers. I look up to notice a small smile now sitting on her lips. Another swarm of butterflies attack my stomach, because I caused that smile. And I know that I want to be the cause of all her smiles.

I roll over to face her face to face and smile at her soft features. Reveling in the beauty that is Ashley Davies for just a minute longer before slowly shutting my eyes and letting sleep overwhelm my exhausted body.

Glen can wait.

* * *

The left side of the bed is freezing. I know this only because I decided to roll over and enjoy this massive bed to find the left side occupant gone. That left side occupant is Ashley Davies; my permanent heartbeat.

I groan at finding the bed empty. However, I hear a small chuckle escape from the doorway.

"Miss me?" Ashley says while standing there in nothing but a white tank top and pink boy shorts.

That girl needs to put on some pants before my mind starts doing naughty-oh wait too late.

"Mhm" I mumble out sleepily.

She just smiles at me before walking tantalizingly slow towards the bed with two cups of coffee in her hands, "I thought that you might want some of this."

I gratefully take the steaming cup and sit upon her massive bed.

We're just sitting here, slowly sipping our coffee, like it's the most natural thing in the world. And I honestly feel that it is. Being with her is just natural, whether we're friends or not, I just want to be graced by her presence.

She slowly sets her cup on the nightstand and turns back to face me. "So…"

"So…"

"He's downstairs."

I sigh slightly and follow her earlier actions and set my coffee down. "Is he still passed out?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that we have much time before he wakes up. He was stirring quite a bit." Ashley states while ducking her head.

I quickly grab her hand and bring her chin up to face me.

"Nothing's going to happen, alright?" I ask, only getting a small nod from Ashley in response. "I'll never let anything hurt you."

Ashley gives me another grin and quickly lets go of my hand to dramatically plop herself down on her pillow. I laugh at her silliness before following her lead and throwing myself back down on the bed.

"We're such three year olds." She laughs out.

"I'll show you what three year olds act like," I shout before throwing a pillow at her face.

Ashley squeals loudly while trying to duck from the inevitable pillow fight that we are about to have. And I know that I'm going to win, because she is absolutely dieing of laughter and I have the advant-

BAM!

Scratch that. Pillow meet face, face get well acquainted with pillow because I think that you just became it's bitch.

I slowly rub my forehead and give Ashley a sidelong glance, noticing her complete change in posture. Her mouth is agape and her left hand is balled up into a tight fist. I slowly turn my head to the general direction that her body is facing and notice the intruder who's standing sheepishly in the doorway.

"Aiden?" I question out slowly before standing up and moving around to stand next to Ashley on her side of the bed. "What are you doing up here?"

He's just standing in the doorway not saying a word; his hands are buried deep in his jean pockets and his green American Eagle polo is wrinkled beyond belief. He slowly walks into the room, making sure to keep his distance.

"Listen, I was wrong to approach you like that last night," He's speaking to Ashley who has slowly intertwined our fingers together. "And Spencer, I understand what it's like to want to be with somebody so badly that you do stupid things just to make sure that it happens." He lightly chuckles at the irony of the statement.

"I'm still upset about the situation. But that doesn't excuse my actions," He brings out a small note from his pocket and lays it on top of Ashley's dresser. "I hope that one day we can all get past this."

With those words Aiden exits Ashley's room and I take a deep breath, just now realizing that I wasn't breathing the entire time Aiden was in the room. Ashley stands up from the bed and slowly makes her way over to her dresser and grabbing the folded note that Aiden left on top.

She walks over and sits next to me still staring at the paper; which I slowly take out of her hands and unfold. It's almost a page in length and I look at Ashley, silently asking for her permission to read it out loud to her. Only receiving a nod in response, I read the first few words: "I love you; I just don't understand you…"

_For the past five months I've done nothing but wonder how I got such an amazing and beautiful girl to be my girlfriend. How in the world I managed to get the opportunity to call you mine. However, I was blinded, I was blinded by my own desires that I never saw that you were unhappy. I never noticed how you would back away slowly whenever I would try and get close to you. How you would always be busy whenever I had any alone time that I could dedicate to you. I thought that you were cheating on me for the longest time. You would smile at random times and the smiles that you would give to me would never compare to the others. The girl that I wanted to date was not the girl that I was dating. But I trudged along, and played dump. I would just go along happily with my life, hoping that one day you would love me just as much as I love you._

_So I'm sure you can imagine my surprise to find out that my best friend of twelve years is the person that you go and fall in love with. When I asked Spencer to get close to you, I never imagined that things would turn out this way. I never imagined that one day, which seems to be pretty near on the horizon, you would be happy with her. But I can't say that I blame you for falling for her; she's one of the most caring and well-rounded individuals that I've ever met. I don't want to loose you though, because I still love you. But like I said before, I just don't understand you. I'll never understand you, because I'm not supposed to be the one that understands you. Because I know that I'm not your true love. So I beg for your forgiveness; and I beg for Spencer's as well. You guys are my life, and I don't want to lose either of you._

_Aiden_

Ashley has soft tears running down her cheeks and I feel my throat catch at the sincerity of Aiden's words, because while what he did was stupid, we should be the ones asking him for forgiveness. We were the ones that messed up. We were the ones that ended up taking things too far.

"Aiden asked you to get close to me?" Ashley questions softly.

"Yeah, but you got to me before I could even get to you." I smile at her.

She nods and turns to pick herself up off the bed, "I'm sorry that things had to turn out this way Spence."

"It's fine. I have a feeling that the best has only yet to come."

I watch as she slowly walks over to the same coach where we shared our forbidden kiss. She moves her hand slowly across the fabric, making it change colors with each passing sweep. Her eyes not focused on the movements of her hand, instead on the guitar that I was playing that very same night.

"I hope so"

_Me too_

* * *

My hands are shaking and it really has nothing to do with the cold weather. It doesn't even have to do with the frozen drinks in my hands. One strawberry and one vanilla.

One Aiden and one Spencer.

My hands are literally about to fall off right before I make the move to knock on the front door of the Dennison residence. I expect to be greeted by Aiden's little brother, Grey, but to my overwhelming surprise I find a rather composed Aiden staring into me with his powerful green eyes.

"Spencer?" He questions quietly.

I say nothing to him; I just hold out the strawberry milkshake and watch as his eyes light up.

"You shouldn't be the sorry one. I should." I tell him before taking a small sip of the frozen drink.

He wraps his arms around me in a warm and comforting hug before pulling my inside of his cozy house. Pulling me back into his life. Pulling me back into his heart.

_**

* * *

Author's Notes: **_Thank you for sticking with me through this. I know waiting for updates is frustrating because I do the same exact thing. I actually had to re-read one of my favorite stories in order to get in the mood to write this. Because Spashley always prevails. Onto the reviewer response…

_**To ladytink2011: **_I feel like I should've replied to your reviews a long time ago. Thank you for faithfully reviewing and making me generally feel better as a writer. This chapter is dedicated to you. And keep on being cool.

Inspiration is slowly returning; thanks to you guys that it. You make my day brighter with all the support that I've gotten with this story. I couldn't be any more grateful.

Love,  
Liz

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own South of Nowhere and never will. However, if someone wraps Mandy Musgrave up and gives her to me as a present, I wouldn't mind that too much. Jail would probably be worth it.


	13. Dreams

_**Chapter Thirteen:** Dreams_

The air conditioning in my house is on, its thirty degrees outside, and I'm laying flat on my back in nothing but green gym shorts and a black tank top. This is pure torture; but I'm still convincing myself that the payout is worth it. The payout has to be worth it.

I hear a knock on the door and shuffling of feet before two very loud people barge into my room. "Time's up!"

Upon hearing those words I swung myself up off the bed and headed for the stash of jackets in the bottom of my closet. After picking out the thickest one that I could find, I headed back into my room and smiled at the two people sitting on my bed.

"You guys suck."

Aiden looks at me and smiles knowingly. "Do I still have to pay you?"

Ashley gives him an incredulous look before turning back to me, "Damn right you do. She just sat up here for fifteen minutes barely clothed in the freezing cold."

I smile at the two as they bicker in front of me, silently wondering how everything could be so cool, this soon after everything that has happened. It amazes me.

"Spencer? Earth to Spencer." Aiden moves his arm in front of my face trying to catch my attention.

"Huh?" I stammer out uneasily.

Aiden just laughs and puts his arm around my shoulders easily leading me to the stairs, "I said, we're hungry. Let's go grab a bite."

I look behind me towards Ashley and see her give me a small wink. I swoon just a bit and turn back around to listen to Aiden.

"So was it like torture?" Aiden enthusiastically asks

"Sort of." I start before staring back at Ashley, "but it was worth every second of it."

I get nothing but a nose crinkling grin and a small wave from her at my double meaning.

Because she's totally worth it.

* * *

We're standing silently on the beach. Hands close, but not really touching. I can feel the body heat radiate off her; it's warm and comfortable. Just like we've always been; warm and comfortable. I look down at a slight glow coming from around her wrist.

Smiling, I take her hand and slowly start playing with the green turtle shaped rubber band that's resting on her left wrist.

"I love this." I tell her softly, looking straight into her eyes.

She just smiles and takes my left wrist, slowly turning the blue shark around until she can see the glow.

"I love you."

She leans closely into my body and takes a deep breath. All I can do is smile while taking in my surroundings. Because I know that she truly loves me, despite everything that has happened, we'll always have each other.

"I love you too." I say slowly while wrapping my arms even tighter around her. "I always will."

"Good, because I like having you around. You're nice to look at." And just like that we're back to the same old Spencer and Ashley. The jokesters who can't stop giggling in chemistry class. The girls who drive ninety down the highway just because they can.

The girls who are so far in love that neither of them can think straight.

Oh, and pun totally intended.

* * *

Ashley and I had literally spent every second together since that night with Aiden and the whole "breakup" thing.

That was about three weeks ago.

Three of the most amazing weeks that I had ever had in my entire life.

So it's not a surprise that she seems to be the only thing that I'm able to think about most of the time nowadays. Whether I'm just driving down the highway or even making a late night run to the grocery store. She always seems to be there.

It's early and I'm doing nothing but sitting in the middle of the quad looking up at the slowly rising sun. Just imagining how it must look from other parts of the world. If the striking orange, and the piercing yellow spray across the sky like they're in a constant battle.

"Spencer, are you pondering the meaning of the universe again?" Kayla asks me sardonically before scooting next to me on the bench.

"If I said yes, it wouldn't seem that believable, would it?"

She shakes her head before slightly nudging me, "Nope. But I can only guess what's going on in your mind."

"I got the letter yesterday." I say softly before looking back up towards the sky.

"And.." She leaves the sentence open.

"What do you think?" I say with a slight sarcastic anger.

"When are you going to tell her?"

"Never?"

"Spence, you know that'll never work. She is your girlfriend, right?" Kayla questions me.

I remove my gaze from the sky and focus my attention on the girl standing across the quad from my current position.

"I think. I mean, we've pretty much been that way since their breakup."

"But nothings been said?"

"Not yet." I sigh softly and bury my hands in, "I don't know how to bring it up."

Kayla laughs loudly at my comment before catching her breath and turning to face me better. "Maybe you should ask her when you guys are in the locker room after practice."

My eyes narrow slightly at her reference and as I open my mouth to retaliate Kayla cuts me of, "Oh wait, you guys are too busy making out."

"Seriously, shut up."

"Fine; but it's fucking hilarious, Spence." She nudges me again before going to stand up.

"But in all seriousness, she needs to know." Kayla turns around and heads towards the art wing. Leaving me to sit alone with my thoughts.

I slam my fists softly on the bench beside me and whisper out a soft "fuck".

"Is this a bad time?" Ashley's angelic voice rings out and I can't help but involuntarily smile at the sight of the brunette cautiously moving towards me.

"No, never."

"Good, because I have some good news to tell you." She states before sliding next to me on the slightly damp bench.

"And what you that be?"

She send me another grin before grabbing my hand and turning to face me, "So remember how I was going to apply to San Francisco State?"

"Vaguely." I reply with mock-irritation.

She hits me softly in the arm before I smile at her and reassure her that I remembered.

"Well, they sent me a letter." She pauses while still smiling at me. "I got in."

I squeeze her hand tighter and wrap her in a strong, but gentle hug. "That's great, Ash."

"I know, right? Plus, it's a full scholarship." She still smiling and I feel a slight bit of guilt wash over me.

Ashley, noticing my sudden mood change, leans closer into me and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek. "What's wrong, Spence?"

I sigh before turning to look into her deep brown eyes, slowly getting lost in them. "San Francisco seems so far away."

"Don't worry Spencer. We'll be okay, it's only five hours away." She states softly.

"It's not that Ash." I start before slightly choking up. "It'll be so much more than five hours."

"What're you talking about?" She questions disconcertingly.

I drop her gaze and stand up in front of her. She looks up at me with worry in her eyes; the whole scene looks exactly like something that you would see in a really bad romance movie.

I kneel slightly in front of her and take a deep breath, "I just got offered a scholarship."

She gives me another confused look. "Where?"

"It's a basketball scholarship and this school has the best architecture program in the United States." I say while trying to stall the inevitable heartache that will ensue.

"Spencer, stop fucking stalling. What college is it?" Ashley's tone is alarming and I can feel her irritated gaze land on my eyes.

"The University of Miami," I state quietly.

We're just sitting here, neither of us speaking. I'm afraid that she's actually lost her ability to speak. And that would generally suck, because I like talking to her.

"Miami? Like in Florida?" She questions while still in a daze.

"Yeah." I duck my head down as she comprehends the magnitude of the situation.

She just stands up and walks away from me, without saying another word. It takes me a few seconds to realize that she's actually walking away from me, but I run to catch up with her and slowly turn her around. Only to see her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Ashley," I start silently. "Please don't cry. We have a whole year before any of that can be solid. Things could change in that time."

She nods her head softly and escapes from my grasp. "I have to go, Spence. I'll call you later."

I watch her walk away, heading towards the junior parking lot, and I feel my eyes start to water as I watch her go.

I feel nothing but emptiness as I walk towards my first class of the day.

I feel nothing but despair as I go to basketball practice and find that Ashley isn't there.

And most of all, I feel nothing but loneliness when she doesn't call me that night.

_**

* * *

Author's Notes:**_ Flights can really get someone writing. Good God, I wrote so much. Thank you all for being patient. I know how frustrating it can be to wait.

Also, side note. To the lovely anonymous reviewer that decided to leave me a review, I thank you. See, your honesty has made me realize something that I've truly been ignoring throughout my whole "fan fiction" experience. Haters make me smile. So the next time you decide that us writers "are so irritating," I would love to remind you that you didn't have the gall to post that lovely little review with a penname. But, I'm not going to call that irritating because I'm an adult, and as an adult, I'm going to smile and care about the people who actually review my story based on it's content and not based on the author. Some of the best stories in the world are based on true stories (i.e: Catcher in the Rye, all of Edith Whartons novels were based on her failing marriage, Every single Ernest Hemingway novel). But, like I said before, I thank you for speaking your mind. But next time, do it in some way that I could PM you and not have to waste time writing this in an authors note.

Anyways, thank you all for the support. I appreciate it.

Love,  
Liz

**_Disclaimer:_** South = Not mine. But a girl could wish.


	14. Hurricane

_**Chapter Fourteen:** Hurricane_

"Ashley!"

The pounding on my door hasn't stopped for the past five hours. Well I think that would be more of an exaggeration. More like two hours; but damn has it seemed like five.

"Ashley, open the door or Mr. Snuffles is going to get it!" Kyla's voice booms out and I find myself shooting up off my bed and running towards the door.

"Don't you dare touch him." I yell at my sister before yanking open the door to find Kyla stand there Mr. Snuffles-less.

"Bitch."

Right as I'm about to slam my door, Kyla's hand shoots out and stops my action, "For fucks sake, just let me in."

"No."

"Yes."

"Go away."

"I swear to God. I'm going to call Spencer." Kyla threatens and I finally give in, letting Kyla swiftly enter my room and find her place on the couch in the corner.

The Spencer Couch.

I sigh loudly and lay down on my bed, slowly groaning at the lack of comfort that it seems to be giving me at the moment.

"What do you want Kyla?"

"SFSU?" Kyla starts while holding up the letter in her hands, "What happened to Stanford?"

"Please, can we skip the inquisition?"

"Seriously Ash. You're making this so much harder than it needs to be." Kyla points out.

She slowly stands up and walks over to my side, resting her hand on my shoulder. That's the first human contact that I've had since I left Spencer yesterday.

"San Francisco offered me a full ride."

"And so did Stanford. So cut the bullshit."

I shrug off her hand and walk over towards my computer screen and slowly open a browser tab. "Look at this."

Kyla curiously gets up and walks over towards the monitor. Only to slowly grasp my concept for choosing San Francisco.

"Sexuality studies, really?" Kyla asks while trying to contain her laughter.

"Don't laugh at me; it's interesting stuff." I defend weakly.

"What did I tell you about bullshitting me?"

After quickly shutting down the screen, I turn around to find Kyla smirking at me. "This is about Aiden, isn't it?"

"No."

She just laughs at my defense and walks back over to my bed, motioning for me to follow her. "You picked SFSU to get away from Aiden? And now you don't have to worry about what he's going to say; but you do have to worry about Spencer."

Just hearing Spencer's name sends a sharp pain to my stomach, because I've done nothing but shun her away. Shun her away because she has this great opportunity and I'm being selfish.

"I'm worried about Spencer. Just because she got offered this great scholarship," I state slowly while taking Kyla's hand. "At her dream school."

Kyla just smiles at me and squeezes my hand gently, "See everything is going to work out."

"Ky, it's in Miami."

"Oh shit."

_

* * *

Ring._

_"Hey it's Spencer. I can't answer your call right now. If you leave me a mess-"_

I slam the phone down and silently curse at the person who invented voicemails. They freaking suck.

"Damn it, Spence." I say before hurrying over to my dresser and grabbing the second set of keys laying there.

As I walk down the stairs, I turn around and shout up to Kyla. "Ky! I'm taking your car. It's faster."

I hear a loud crash and a frazzled Kyla running out of her room.

"Oh the hell you are."

I just smile brightly at my sister and run out the door to her gleaming car. I wonder exactly why I didn't get one of these.

_You're the sensible one._

Yeah, I say screw sensibility at the moment.

As I'm pulling out of the driveway I see a small body equipped with flailing arms and a red face screaming at me to return her "priceless piece of wonder."

Ha! I'm a better driver than her.

As I reach the highway, I realize that I'm heading towards the school. It's three-thirty and basketball practice is still in session. Which would explain Spencer's inability to answer my phone calls. But seriously, a girl has to worry.

I quickly pull into a faculty spot and run straight towards the gym; silently praying that she decided to go to practice.

As I bust into the doors, I find the whole gym buzzing with activity and flying balls.

_Ew…_

Anyways, as I run through the sweaty mass of girls playing basketball, I see no sign of Spencer. That is, until Coach Roberts shrill whistle stops all movement in the gym.

"Miss Davies. It's nice of you to join us." Her stern gaze is fixed on me and I slowly look down at the body laying near her feet. I could recognize that blonde hair anywhere.

"Spencer?" I rush over to her and kneel down to look at her closed eyes.

Tears slowly escape my eyes as I see her helpless form lay still on the ground. I look up at Coach and find her hardened gaze slowly break and realize that Spencer is slowly stirring underneath me.

"You know you're even more beautiful when you cry?" She weakly states before trying to stand up.

Coach bends down and places her hand on Spencer's shoulder, halting all movements from the stirring blonde. "You just lay down for a second. You got hit in the head pretty good."

I smile at the blonde and grab her hand. "I'm sorry."

"No," She starts before sitting up slowly, waving off help from the coach. "I should've told you sooner."

We stare at each other for a second, before cracking into wide grins.

"Just kiss and make up already!" Kayla's voice rings out from somewhere near the south goal and Spencer's grin widens as I take her head in my hands slowly. Our lips connect and the whole gym breaks out into applause and I think there was a cat-call somewhere in there. That was probably Kayla. Bitch.

Coach blows the whistle again and breaks up our moment.

Spencer lays her hand on the side of her head. "Seriously coach? My head is killing me."

"There will be no kissing in my practice." She states before pointing towards the locker room. "Now Carlin. Get out of my gym and get some rest."

Spencer just nods slowly, still cradling her head. Coach then turns to me, "Davies, I expect to see you here tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." I say respectively and slowly lead Spencer towards the green double doors to the locker room..

"Thank you, Ash." Spencer lays her head on my shoulder as we walk.

"Like you said yesterday. We have a whole year to figure it out." I smile at her slightly. "Plus, I want to spend that year with you."

"Good, because I don't want to let you go." She starts as she reaches for her green gym bag.

"You're not that bad to look at." She mocks me slightly before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the locker room and back into reality.

**_

* * *

Author's Note:_** This chapter felt more like a filler than the last one. I think this is going to end soon; because I'm planning on a sequel sometime in the near future. However, the epilogue chapter is basically going to wrap up most of the loose ends (ex: Kyla and Aiden, senior year, college, and other fun stuff like that). Thank you all for the feedback, it really helped me get back into writing this again. I'm not going to disable anonymous reviews, because I know what it's like to not have an account. Onto the reviewer responses (just because I haven't been updating regularly)…

**_To lnkmstr10:_** I actually enjoyed some parts of the anonymous review. I was actually smiling by the end of it. Thank you for calling me great. I've read all your stories and I believe you're pretty talented yourself.

**_To imaferrari: _**SFSU = the diversion. 3000 miles is a lot but, like always, Spashley prevails in some way. Or maybe not. You'll have to wait and see.

**_To Your Relentless Lover__:_** Ashley likes to overreact; that's most definitely true in the show. And all throughout my story. I've just recently noticed that. Thanks for pointing it out. Thank you for reviewing all the time.

**_To Doesitmeanjustice:_** I wanted to go to SFSU so bad in my sophomore year. I love everything about the school. But life (and my parents) got in the way. Thanks for loving the story!

Okay, I think I'm done with this AN (probably not). I love getting reviews. Anonymous or not. So keep them coming. I plan to make the next update super long. So it might be a little bit. But it should wrap everything up. Thanks for sticking with me.

Love,  
Liz

**_Disclaimer:_** I, insert full name here, do not own South of Nowhere, it's characters, or any other affiliates. I just use their names for my own personal enjoyment.


	15. Something Good Can Work

***Dodges the rocks being thrown at her head* I have no comment. Just please enjoy**.

* * *

**Similar Chapter 15: _Something Good Can Work_**

_One Year Later:_

"All my life I've dreamt of this day; a day for remembering and for forgiveness. For four years we've grown, fought, become friends and fell in love. For four years we've experienced happiness, stress, and pain. Now that I look back on everything I've truly realized why they call high school the best time of your life. So as we move away from King High, I want you all to remember the great things that happened in these halls, and look back on them with gratitude and grace. So live on class of 2011, we've finally made it."

Looking on with appreciation at my girlfriend I never truly realized that I would end up where I am today. Ashley changed my life and as I look up at the beautiful brunette I can't seem to get over the fact that a little over a year ago I despised her with all my heart. It's funny how life works.

She looks over at me and we share a small smile. It's extremely intimate and unnoticeable by the naked eye. Aiden calls it the "Spashley" smile.

I call him an idiot.

As we do the whole graduation song and dance, the basic flip the tassel and scream thing, I race over to where Ashley is standing and give her a huge hug.

"You were great babe."

"Thanks," She replied shyly while grabbing my hand.

"Yeah Davies, nice one." Aiden says from behind her in the same forest green robe that we all are wearing.

Ashley looks at him and smiles brightly. "Where's my sister, douche?"

"I have no clue. The last that I saw her she was running up to Kayla and giving her a huge hug." Aiden says while shrugging.

Ashley and I share a knowing look about her eccentric sister and my crazy best friend. Who for the past three months have been getting closer and closer.

"Oh I'm sure that they're just celebrating." Aiden says caustically.

"Yeah celebrating with their clothes off." I giggle out.

Aiden huffs and lightly kicks the ground with his black shoe. "A man can only hope."

Our celebration was cut short by a loud shriek coming from a voice that can only be my mother.

"SPENCER! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU." She shouts as she grasps me in a bear hug.

"Mom…can't breathe." I struggle in between shallow breaths.

She gladly releases me. More than likely not wanting to kill her only daughter on the day of her graduation.

"And seriously woman, chill with the caps lock." I smile at her.

"I'm just so excited to see you grow up and turn into such a beautiful young woman."

"Yeah. Yeah. Love you too." I groan out.

I look to the left side of me and see Ashley staring at the exchanged with amused eyes. That is, until my mother turns to her and envelops her in the same type of hug.

"Oh Ashley darling that was such a beautiful speech. I absolutely adored it."

See Ashley is deathly afraid of my mother. Ever since we officially became a thing all she thinks is that my mother is going to kill her for breaking Aiden's little heart. But the humorous thing with this whole situation is that my mother loves the fact that Ashley and I are together.

"Thanks Mrs. Carlin." Ashley squeaks out.

"Oh dear how many times have I told you to call me Paula!" She keeps her at arm's length while talking.

"Mom, let my poor girlfriend go. Please." I tell her with a bored look on my face while grabbing Ashley's hand and pulling her into my side. Trying to keep in contact with her subtly.

"What's up bitches?" Kyla yells as she runs to see us; completely unaware of my mother's disapproving glare.

"Oh…I meant what a beautiful day my friends. How are you doing?" She quickly back peddles as she slows down to a light jog.

"Kyla, it's a little too late honey." Ashley reprimands her lightly while pulling her into a giant hug. "How's Kayla?"

Kyla blushes lightly giving away way too much information about her current situation concerning my friend.

"She's good."

Aiden, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the scene, clears his throat loudly before saying, "Party at casa Davies tonight?"

"You know it." Kyla perks up.

My mother beckons us all in for a group picture before we head over the mansion that Ashley and Kyla call home. A group picture that will forever live in the awkward family photo album. With Ashley and I making goofy faces, Kyla pretending to pick Aiden's nose and Kayla creeping in the background.

Wait? When did Kayla get here.

"Kayla!" I shout while pulling her into a giant hug. "You coming to the party later?"

"Of course." She exclaims while sharing an intimate look with Kyla.

Ashley, always the person on the move, beckons us all to go home to our respective houses to get ready for the party of the year.

Leaving the huge arena that held our massive graduating class I finally feel the closure that high school is over. That there's this whole new chapter waiting for us. A giant, scary, and completely unknown chapter. We're all leaving and going our separate ways; something that some of us are not completely comfortable with. Mostly just me; but in essence that's completely natural.

* * *

The house is packed, the music is at full blast and bodies are gyrating to the latest radio hit. Yet through all the noise and insanity that is downstairs I find myself sitting with Ashley upstairs on the couch that was our becoming. The couch that started a beautiful and extremely confusing relationship for the both of us. Her head is resting in my lap as I stroke her hair lovingly.

"Did you ever believe that we would be in this situation?" She asks quietly.

Pondering her question quietly I mull over the events that brought us to the place that we are now. Never in a million years did I believe that I would be sitting here in such an intoxicating love with the one girl that I used to hate.

"No." I respond just as quietly while pausing mid stroke.

She chuckles lightly before sitting up and looking at me with a sparkle in her eyes that I know only shows up when she looks at me.

"I want you to be happy Spencer," Ashley starts before looking down. "So I've decided that I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" I ask with a confused tone.

"You. All of you." She replies while grabbing my hand and leading me to the bed. But I refuse to give into her.

"I don't want you to do this if it's only because you want me to be happy Ashley. I want this to be for you and me. We're a couple and I would never force you into doing something just because you think that it's going to make me happy. Have I been more sexually frustrated within the past year than I ever have been in my entire life? Yes. But I want you to not regret the decision. I want you to be ready and when you are then it will happen. Until then, I'm perfectly content with second base." I smile while letting out the last part.

She sighs lightly before responding,"I feel like I'm going to lose you if I don't give this to you right now. You're going off to college three-thousand miles away and who knows what beautiful Florida girl you're going to fall in love with while you're out there."

"Baby, that would never happen and you know that. My heart belongs to this smart and extremely talented brunette. Plus, she's a real looker too." I nudge her lightly eliciting a chuckle from her.

"She sounds pretty awesome. You have fun with her." She says while grabbing my hand.

"I love you, Ashley Davies." I say before kissing her with more passion than I could even believe possible. "I always will."

"I love you too, Spencer Carlin." She says with a nose-crinkling grin before taking my hand and leading me towards the door.

"Ready to go back out there and dance our hearts out?" She asks.

"I'm ready for anything as long as you're there." I responded while letting her lead me back downstairs.

* * *

The airport was buzzing with activity. Men in suits talking on cell phones while carrying expensive leather briefcases. Women trying to chase after their small children who seemed extremely enamored with the moving sidewalk.

Although while all this was happening all I could see was the sad eyes of one Ashley Davies. She was about to watch me walk away and get on a plane destined for a completely new life that was quickly approaching despite the fact that I wanted nothing more than to just forgo my future and spend the rest of my days with the girl of my dreams.

She wouldn't let me. I tried. However that didn't make it any easier to walk away.

"You'll call every night right?" She asks hopefully.

"Every night and more." I reply trying to maintain my composure. For her, for my family that I've already said my goodbyes to, and for myself in particular.

"Don't forget about me, alright?" She chokes out as tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

"Never. I love you." I choke out just as quietly before lightly kissing her one last time.

"I love you too." She tells me while finally letting me go.

And with those words I'm turning around and walking onto the bright blue aircraft and as I take my seat I lose all control and let the tears flow freely from my eyes.

"Flight 763. One way from Los Angeles to Miami. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for takeoff."

"Wait." I say loudly while running towards the front of the plane to where the stewardess is. "Let me off this plane."

"Ma'am, I cant do that. The door has already been closed." The stewardess says sharply.

"Well open the damn door. I need to get off this plane and salvage the one good thing that has ever happened to me." I plead.

As the stewardess looks at me I see a look of pain flash across her eyes. She reaches to a phone and dials three numbers.

"We have a situation, Gary. Open the hatch." She says cryptically into the receiver and within three seconds the door to the left of me opens wide.

The stewardess just smiles at me and motions me to exit and before I leave I give her a huge hug and start running down the platform only slowing down to smile as she shouts a distant "Go get your girl."

As I enter the crowded terminal I see the back of Ashley's head walking slowly away with my family and I do the only thing that I know can get her attention.

I yell.

"ASHLEY!"

The entire terminal stops and stares at me as I await my girlfriend to turn around and get a good look at me. And when our eyes meet I run to her as quickly as humanely possible. People moving out of the way faster than I could run.

As I skid to a stop next to her I grab her hands and take a deep breath.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" She asks awestruck.

I take a deep breath and gather my thoughts before pouring my heart out to her.

"I'm not going anywhere Ashley. Sitting in that plane and losing all control made me realize that I never want to walk away from you again. I don't care if I never become an architect. I don't care if I end up homeless and everyone hates me. I don't care about any of that because if I can say that I love you that's the only reassurance that I need in my life to let me know that I truly lived. Without you I'm just a shell. Without you I'm just another blur. Without you I don't think I could ever survive. I love you Ashley Davies and I'd give up everything I've ever known to be able to spend forever with you."

She's crying soft tears that I brush away with my calloused thumb.

"Marry me?" She asks softly never taking her eyes off mine.

Without skipping a beat. Without hesitation I answer her question with the only plausible answer in my head.

"Of course."

_THE END_

**Author's Note:** _*Still dodging those rocks*_ Alright, I'm sorry guys! I left you hanging for over a year and I don't have an excuse big enough to actually explain my absence. Life happens and I don't think any amount of groveling will subdue the angry masses. But it's done. And I want to thank the one person who got me back into writing this. You know who you are and this last chapter is dedicated to you. Thank to all who reviewed and kept reading despite the inconsistencies with updates.

Similar is super close to my heart and I'm glad so many of you enjoyed. Thank you all again.

Love,  
Liz


End file.
